Pokemon Colosseum
by Shadowfox26
Summary: :Old Story Re-Post: :I'm in this story along with my friend: :Spelling Fixed: Wes has a dark past he's not proud off that's coming to light. Meet Rui was just the first step. Now We have Eclipse and Lance who secretly work for the Shadow pokemon project but being apart of their plan isn't the goal. What happens when they all meet... you'll just have to read ti find out!
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon

Colosseum!

Auther's Note #1 - Hello. My name is Shadowfox26 and I'm writing a Pokemom Colosseum story! :) I'm adding my own twist to this story that all of pokemon fans know so, so well. I used different styles of fonts to tell bewteen our two characters: Wes and Rui. But I'm going to use something different.

{} ~~~~ means Wes is telling the story - in third person view

** ~~~~ means Rui is telling the story - in third person view.

_~ This means flashback_ ~

Also one more thing: _- Means someone is thinking- _

Well that's all you you need to know for know. Now let's get on with the story. ^_^

* * *

{ The eighteen year old boy with sand blond hair, hazel orb eyes shinned in the middle warm dessert heat. Despite the weather he wore a tight fitting black shirt with long skinning black/navy blue jeans with buckles on the side all the way down to his black boots. With a long blue jacket cloak, his metal shades sat on top of his head. A white scar ran over his nose and almost across his checks.

A dark grin spread - venous, yet attractive.

His name was Wes - A Snagger; top class within Team Snagem.

He covered his eyes with his shades. His lungs filled with hot, dry air as he raise his hand with a black/red button. He clicked it as a hole opened threw the Team Snagem. The alarm when off.

- _Perfect_. - His voice purred within his mind.

Wes walked in. His cloak moved along as he saw the snagger. It was like a automail arm. It was black with red outline that shined. A yellow circle was near the top where his shoulder and arm connected. He quickly took it off and held it tight within his black gloves on his hands. He ran out quickly - swift like a Ninetails.

"Umbreon!" He called as the pokemon appeared out of the shadows. Umbreon is a fox pokemon that has all black fur with yellow stripes on its ears and tail. With diamond shape that also gave off a yellow on it's legs. Its blood red eyes - were a shinny cherry red now as It ran along side Wes. Umbreon was easily able to keep up.

In the hover bike - Espeon waited. Espeon is also a fox pokemon which is all pink. It tail was split like a V. It had dark purple eyes but it was shinny bright as the sun was over head but not only that; her trainer was returning. A red gem on her forehead started to glow.

Wes placed the Snag Machine on his arm as Umbreon jumped in his seat next to Espeon as Wes used the power in his legs to jump onto his bike and drive off.

"CURSE YOU WES! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" The leader of Team Snagem screamed at the top his lungs. He had brown lightning bolts coming off his the side of his head and mustache. He was shirtless except for the red open vest and dark black/purple pants. He more purple gloves to cover his big hands. His name was Gonzap.

As Wes drove off he pressed the button again as the half of the hideout blew up. Which - by Wes calculations - didn't help Gonzap's mood.

"Esp - Espeon!" Espeon purred. Wes knew what Espeon said; "Are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure. I'm tried of living in Gonzap's shadow." Wes sneered. His voice dropped low. His hazel orb eyes got stormy behind his shades.

"Umb, Umbreon." Umbreon counter, "Well no matter we will be by your side. Just like we've always been."

"Thank you." Wes told them as they finally pulled up to Outskirt Stand. He returned Umbreon and Espeon to there pokemon balls. He kicked off his bike as he saw two mysteries thugs.

One with flame up hair with a blue shirt and sky blue jeans. He wore brown shoes while the other one had a Mickey Mouse blue hair with his yellow hair under it. He had a long sleeve blue shirt with a orange vest. Greenish/blue jeans with brown shoes were on his feet. Wes took of his metal shades placing them on his head. His eyes shifted to the bag within the green jeep. It moved a bit - but that was it.

"MAN! That was some good eating! We've never - in a long time had a feast like that!" The Mickey Mouse boy happily cried.

Wes looked at the readers like - _Wtf dude... really_?

"Yep! We better get back! But, man - let's eat like that again." The flame boy agreed as they both go into the green jeep and drove off. Wes turned his back as he walked in the small broken train diner. He got a seat at the counter as the huge TV quickly when to a special news report:

"There was a big explosion in the middle of the dessert - but only to find out that it was Team Snagem's hide out. The police were quickly on the seen as they searched the hideout - none of Team Snagem thugs were there. Police are still trying to figure out why and who did this."

~ _"I want you to welcome Wes. He's our new member. Our new snagger. Treat him well." Gonzap told the rest as they did the nodded and yelled; _

_"Sir!" Wes, who at the time was five, he really didn't have no one but his pokemon - two Eevee's. They were already at level twenty - almost ready to evolve. _

_"Wes. One day your going to help me rule this world." Gonzap whispered in Wes ears. Wes was scared but didn't show it for his pokemon. But, both Eevee's knew... very well that Wes was scared. _

_"You are part of our team." Gonzap's hand tightly held onto Wes's shoulder. "And, don't you never, ever forget it..." Before Wes knew Gonzap burned him - with a scratch making that line across his face. Wes fell caught himself as he used his hands to spin him then place his own self back on his feet. Gonzap smiled a evil dark smile. _

_"Wes... your training will start - now." _~

Wes stared off into space. His hazel eyes turned stormy and dark. He picked up a menu - so he could put the flashback out of his mind. His eyes quickly searched until he found what he wanted.

"Hello." The waitress greeted as continued; "What can I get you?"

"A Sprite and quarter burger. Hold the onions." He told her as closed the menu and gave it to her. His stormy orbs stared into her blue eyes. She was frozen as she stared. A blush crawling across her face.

He raise his brow - before he could ask what was wrong; the waitress shot in the back. Wes guessed to fill his order. It didn't take very long before she rushed out with his food and check. She ran away before he could even say thank you.

He snickered to himself. Was he that cute looking?

He quickly eat finish up everything. And pulled out some money. When he opened up the check it was the waitress name with her number. Wes sighed and wrote under it -

_Sorry_.

He placed the money inside and started to walk out. As he walked down the ramp a man with pink hair in a western outfit called out;

"Hey! Hey! Yo! Wait up!" Wes turned smoothly to face him.

"Hey - I saw you and you look like a pretty tough trainer. Let's battle." Wes looking within his dark pink eyes and smile.

"If a battle you want - you'll get." Wes told him.

"My name is Willy. What's your's?" Willy asked.

"You can call me - Wes." They walked to the dessert field where the battle began.

"Zigzagoons! Come out!" Willy called as Wes closed his eyes then opened them with a fire burning within them.

"Espeon, Umbreon! Spotlight!" He threw out both of them from his pokeballs.

"Zigzagoons! Tackle!" They came out of them as Wes smiled and called;

"Espeon - Helping Hand!" Espeon blinded them with her gem. Umbreon jumped in the air as Wes called."Umbreon! Dark Pluse!" Umbreon shot at them with his moved. "Espeon - over power them with Psychic!"

"ESPEON!" Both Zigzagoons flew back. Landing on the ground with a thump. They were both knocked out cold.

"WHAT! NO WAY!" Willy called out then muttered; "Your better then I thought." Wes called back his pokemon to there pokeballs as Willy did the same.

"Hey Wes - you should go to Phenac City - they have wicked strong pokemon. I think you might be able to handle it." Willy held out his hand as Wes just smile. He took it; gave it a tight squeeze and shook it once before pulling back. "I be seeing you." Willy called as Wes got on his bike - Espeon and Umbreon were in there seat.

Wes raise his hand as gave him a short wave before driving off - as dust flew into the middle day heat. }

* * *

+ Hours early+

* - Oh no, oh no, oh no! - Rui thought to herself. Her own voice within her mind made her heart race. She ran down the entree way of Agate Village. She knew that they were right behind her.

"GET HER! Makuhita! Shadow Rush!" Rui turned here head as the strong black aura masked the fighting pokemon. It couldn't be stopped. She got hit and fell to the ground. It was painful to watch a pokemon to be like this.

Rui scream but it was cut short by another Shadow Rush. Rui was shaking now. But wasn't badly hurt.

"Why don't you give up girly. Our boss wants to use you for your powers. So just give up and hand yourself over."

"No;" She gasp as her breath began uneasy. "You'll have to kill me first." She jolted up and ran out as fast as she could. But, there was a small problem Makuhita used another Shadow Rush. It's aura turned a blackish/red. It was running wild. The fighting pokemon cried out in deep pain.

- _I have to do something! But, what?_! - She turned as the pokemon ran to her. Rui moved out the way as the waterfall crashed onto the pokemon. It was came back to it's sense.

"Makuhita! Finish this now! SHADOW RUSH!" That's when Makuhita attack Rui making her falling face first into the ground and moss. She was slipping in and out of vision. She head a laugh then where darkness. *

* * *

+Back at our normal time - Midday.+

{ Wes pulled up to Phenac City. A dark chill when up and down his back. He had the filling before.

- _That was wired... what was that filling... it's _- Wes thoughts got cut short when he saw the two boys within from the jeep holding the bag.

"H- help m-me!" It was a moan coming from the bag as two by standers came rushing over.

"What's going on over here?" One lady asked in a pink suit.

"Put the bag down!" One semi - trainer called.

(Semi - trainer is a middle level trainer, Wes is a top trainer - pro)

"Oh no! RUN!" Both boys called as they ran back to the jeep and drove off. Wes didn't see it as a good chase to follow them. He turned his focus onto the by standers.

"Excuse me but can you help? We can't get the knot undone." The lady in the pink suit asked him. Her voice was full of sadness and worry. Wes sighed angrily, but didn't argue. The semi - trainer pulled back as Wes tugged and pulled on the not with his teeth and hands. After a minute it not was loose and pulled off. Wes didn't even brother to open the bag.

A girl with red hair in a ponytails, blue eyes with a dark blue/white jacket with a purple t-shirt. Along with a purple skirt and purple boots came out of the bag.

"Thank you." She muttered with a smile. Wes only nodded. Before he had chance to walk off, the lady asked;

"Are you okay? What's your name?"

"I'm fine now thanks to you." The eighteen year old girl said looking at Wes. He held back from glaring at her. "My name is Rui. Do you mind if I know yours?"

"Wes." He answer simplily. He shifted from foot to foot. He didn't want this to happen. How did it happen.

- _I should have stayed at Outskirt Stand_. - He thought to himself.

"Wes. Well, did you see that pokemon?"

"Pokemon? What pokemon?"

"It's nothing." Rui muttered quickly as Wes raised his eyebrow.

"Well why don't you go tell the mayor. He lives right over there." The lady told Rui as she pointed past the pokeshop and right near the next exit at the second level.

"Okay, um... Wes. I hope you don't mind if I tag along until we get there." Wes held back a curse word but nodded. He started to walk off when he turned back to her and said;

"Try to keep up." And, with that he walked off.

"Hey wait up!" She called as she ran to catch up with him.

"I've never seen you before - do you live here?"

"No. I'm pokemon trainer. I move around a lot." He snapped; not even trying to keep that growl out of his voice.

"I know that - I mean were do you live; parents wise."

"They died." He said simply.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Wes only snorted.

"Hey can you try to be nice? I'm trying to have a nice talk with you." Rui said angry - almost yelling the words.

"We're here." Wes said impatiently. Before, he could opened the door the door open as a guy with purple hair in a purple shirt skirt and shoes walked out. His dark purple eyes stared into Wes stormy hazel. After a good second the guy said;

"The name is Nascour. We'll meet again soon." And he walked past Wes and Rui as he walked out of the city.

"That's wired. But, Wes-" Rui started at Wes asked turning to her;

"What?"

"I was kidnapped by those to men with wired pokemon. It had a black aura around it. It was crying out in pain as they order it to catch me and take me down."

Wes keep himself calm.

- _A black aura...? Why does that sound so... familiar_... -

"Hey, we'll talk to the mayor about it. Maybe he saw whatever you did." Wes placed a hand on her shoulder as they both walked in. The mayor jumped up from his seat. He was very fat - almost around. He had gray hair like a clown. He wore a gray and white stripped suit with black shoes.

"Hello! Hello! Welcome to Phenac City. I'm the Mayor - Es Cade. I've never see you two before."

"We're out of town but... I saw this pokemon."

"What pokemon?" He asked, looking at Rui hard. Wes couldn't help but note the wired mayor's actions as Rui spoke.

"It had a black aura and it was crying out in pain. It used a move called Shadow Rush."

"Dear - are you positive? You could have dream this all up? I lived along enough to know, there is no power not even legionaries have a move called... what was it? Shadow Rush?"

"But sir! I know it saw it! I know!" Rui screamed in protest - taking a big step forward. Her face pink with pain and frustration. Wes saw the deep filling she felt as Wes heard a snap then;

-_ "Don't come back until your truly done!" _- A girls voice rung within his ear. His head pounded against his head. He quickly shook it off as The Mayor walked over and patted Rui shoulder.

"Don't worry my girl. I'll start a search right now." Rui took a breath and smiled. Her face turning back to that pale color.

"Thank you Mayor."

"No problem, also young man." The Mayor said catching Wes's attention. "We have a battle tournament going on at the Pokemon Stadium - why don't you go sign up for it. I'm surely you'll win." Wes place his venous grin on.

"Thanks. I just might." The Mayor smiled - looking like Santa Claus. Wes and Rui walked out.

- _That voice... it's so familiar... Where do I know that voice from?_ - As Wes started to walk off to the Pokemon Stadium tournament - to sign up. That when he realized...

"Why are you still fallowing me?" Rui blushed and told him,

"I don't know how to get to my grandparents, house..." Wes let out a sigh.

"Alright. Here's the deal, and try to keep up..." He fumed and he told her, "You can come along but only until we get to your grandparents house. Then we go our different ways. Got it?" Rui nodded her head quickly as Wes and Rui together walked over to the Pokemon Stadium and walked inside.

After talking with the front desk lady - the polls were closed and Wes had to wait until next time. As they walked out Wes and Rui was confronted by Team Snagem Grunt: Wakin.

"Wes... Wes... Wes... did you think you'll get far?" Wakin asked as Wes eyes shinned; he didn't answer. Rui step up,

"What are you guys talking about!? He did nothing to you!"

"He blew up our hide out! He stole the Snagger that's on his left arm right now. He's a former Team Snagem member." Another grunt explained as Wakin growled;

"Shut up!"

"Wes is this true?" He placed that venous smile as he pulled out both of his pokeballs, containing Espeon and Umbreon.

He used his legs to jumped onto the roof as he threw out his pokemon.

"Espeon! Umbreon! It's time! Attack!" Rui jumped back along with the grunts as Wakin threw out his Koffing and Corprish.

"Espeon - Psychic!" The sun was high as Espeon ripped out an power attack on Koffing - who didn't stand a chance.

"Corphish! Hammer Arm!"

"Dodge it! Now!" Wes called as both Umbreon and Espeon missed the attack.

"Espeon use Return! Umbreon use Faint Attack!" Umbreon was the first to get to Corprish. Umbreon used his tail to attack on Corprish as it went flying as Espeon pounced all of her power as her gem on her forehead shinned as bright as the sun. "Finish it!" A huge five heart came out of nowhere and blew up in Corprish's face. Knocking it out on the spot.

"No! Return!" As the grunts turned Espeon and Umbreon blocked there way. Ready too attack. Before Wes could call another attack, they jumped over the edge and into the cold waters below then running away from there. Wes turned his pokemon as Rui looked at him in awe.

"It is true..." She muttered. Then with a soft smile she turned to Wes, who finally jumped down.

"I don't care if you worked for Team Snagem. Your my knight in shinning armor so I'll never be mad at you no matter what you did in your past life." Wes smiled and nodded as they started walking again.

"Wait! We need to get some pokemon balls!" Rui quickly busted out from her mouth as Wes turned to her in confusion.

"Well if your going to use your snagging for good - you need pokeballs and I bet a lot of them."

"Well there's a Mart down there - let's go there."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NO POKEBALLS!?" Rui exclaimed as Wes just shook his head as the person running the shop stagged back.

"Sorry but I know there's some in Outskirt Stand. We might have some pokeballs here later but I don't know." The owner to them as Wes simple said,

"So we go there. No problem."

"Alright! Let's head out!" Rui called out in a peppy voice as they left. Once at the bike, Wes showed her were she would be sitting at while he took his normal seat.

"Espeon and Umbreon sat there but you can now, since you'll be tagging along." Wes told Rui as he started up the hover bike.

"Okay." They drove back and got a couple pokeballs and Great -balls. }

* * *

* Rui was a bit scared to ask Wes. His hazel eyes storm up like Jupiter's winds. There everlasting beautiful but dangerous if they cross paths, which seemed to be a lot lately.

"Wes...?"

"Yes?" He asked back - his voice low and ruff unlike early. He was putting the stuff they brought away. His shades was over his eyes. It covered his scar.

"Do you mind if we go back to Phenac City?"

"Why?"

"Well I wanted to talk to the Mayor again maybe he got's some leads we could fallow or something."

"Alright. Get in." Wes told Rui as she quickly got in. Wes wasn't as bad as when she first meet in a few hours ago. He's nice - in his own little ways weither he show it or not. Rui was surprises he made a effort to even talk within a conversation Rui brought up which wasn't very many, but to her it still counted.

Once they were back at The Mayor's house as Rui knocked twice and walked in - thinking she heard someone say;

"Come in!" Wes was behind as they saw a light brown skin dude with a golden disco outfit with matching heels and a half white half red afro. Golden star sunglasses covered his eyes.

Rui was in shock. What happen to the Mayor? Who were they?

Wes on the other hand wanted to laugh, crack a smile and even say some mean words. But he held himself back, his shades covered his dancing orbs of eyes.

Rui didn't know how he kept a straight face.

"Well what's this? The girl I told you to grab. Well... I'll leave you guys to it. LET THE MUSIC PLAY!" The man with the afro screamed as he left with poans in a red, blue and green outfit.

"Miror B.! Wait... huh..." The flamed hair boy said.

"Folly... it time to battle them."

"I guess so..." Folly mumble as the battle started once more.

"Espeon! Umbreon! GO!" Wes called as they gracefully jumped out of there pokeball. After the first two pokemon when down Rui saw Makuhita.

"WES! That's the pokemon they caught me with!" She nearly screamed at the top of her lungs. The Makihita charged forward without any warning right at Espeon.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Wes yelled at Umbreon and Espeon jumped out of the way and Makuhita attack Wes. He flew back and into the wall as both his pokemon cried out. Rui when to his side.

"That's a Shadow Pokemon..." He mumble as Rui gasped.

"A - a w- what?" She uttered out loud as Wes quickly got up. Wes stood in front of Rui as placed his shades on top of his head. His hazel eyes dark, venous and stormy.

"Espeon, Umbreon! It's time." The Snag Machine on his arm switched on. The red on it started to glow. He when inside in bag and pulled out a pokeball. He threw it up then quickly he caught it.

The snagging was ready when he was. With the most powerful throw Rui ever saw, the pokeball when flying to Makuhita.

It was like a shadowy - golden hand reaching out and grabbing Makuhita into the pokeball as it quickly came back to Wes. In the same hand he threw the ball. Makuhita was snagged perfectly. Rui only started in shock.

"Leave now before I snag all of your pokemon." Wes snapped in a venous voice take a quick step to both of them.

"RUN!" Folly screamed as they ran out.

"Great job Wes!" She called out in delight. Wes didn't saw a word. He only started at the pokemon ball. He felt a big hole within his chest, if it was reopening again. He placed the pokeball on his side then recalled Espeon and Umbreon.

"Wes... are you-" Rui didn't when have time to finish as turned and walked out while saying, cutting her off;

"Let's go." *

* * *

Me: That's it for this chapter! Message me if you want me to keep going with this story. Anyway - I hoped you liked it. See ya! *Wave*


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 of Pokemon Colosseum!

Me and My friend are going to be in this. My friends name is going to be Lance and I'm going under as Eclipse.

## ~~~ means Lance is telling the story

~~~ mean Eclipse is telling the story.

{} ~~~~ means Wes is telling the story - in third person view

** ~~~~ means Rui is telling the story - in third person view.

_~ This means flashback_ ~

Also one more thing: _- Means someone is thinking- _

Let's get on with the story!

* * *

# "Hi my name is Lance. I'm 5'10 and I have tan skin. I have slick back black hair and dark brown/black eyes. I always wear a nice black shades. I usually wear a black/blue jacket that goes to my waist also a gray short sleeve shirt. With blue jeans that are ripped at the knee and pure black boots with metal at the bottom. My Pokemon are Sceptile, Gengar, Gallade, Milotic, Togekiss, and Garchomp. I'm eighteen years old."

"Hey don't forget about me!?" A girl who seventeen with long black ringlets. With a mix of brown color eyes. She wore a black no sleeve, no shoulder shirt with a bow in the back. With black jeans that are ripped at the knee as well and black heels. She's 5'9" or 5'10".

"Sorry. This is my friend Eclipse. She's seventeen and a great Snagger."

"A pokemon trainer too! Don't forget that." She told me as I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, yes. Now Ssshhh! I'm telling the story! Her pokemon are Houndoom, Absol, Lucario, Luxray, Dragonite and Zoroark."

"Yep." She told me as I rolled my eyes once more.

"Before we tell you where we are and I'm gonna tell you guys more about us. After you ready? It all started on a summers day... we lived in Agate..."

"Lance - you could never tell a story. Let me." Eclipse pressed as she playfully pushed me away. #

_"Just like Lance said it was a warm summer day... Tallows flying threw the morning wind. The sun shining over head... it was prefect... until... one day a few after summer started..." _

_~ "Lance! Come on! We're going to be later at the daycare! Hurry!" I called out to Lance from the window. At the time we were five - out on a mission. _

_"Ok! Okay! I had to get my pokeballs!" _

_"Mine are already around my waist." _

_"Show - off!" He called while climbing out his window. Luckily he didn't fall on me like the other times. We ran as fast as we could to get down to the daycare. It seem for us at least - it took forever since Lance would stop once in while to watch the Tallow. I turned my face to see where Lance was at, could you believe that he eyes were at the clouds?_

_"Lance-! OW!" I screamed as I flew back a few feet. _

_"Sorry! Can you watch were you're going?" _

_"What do you mean-!" I started but when I saw who I ran into, I lost my voice. He was was taller then me. He had white sandy blond hair with a scar over his nose and checks. He had two Eevee's on his shoulder. _

_"Eclipse!" Lance called as he ran over. The six year old boy helped me up. His hazel orbs shinned, they were stormy, yet calm at the same time. He had that venous look in his eyes. Of course Lance always jumped to the wrong conclusion. _

_"Just say that you like him - instead of giving them all this mystery." Lance stated as I playfully punched him in the arm. "Ow..." _

_"Look she has no pokemon - so you can't battle her." _

_"No. She, we ran into each other... My name is Wes. These are my two Eevee's. We were just visiting this town for awhile." _

_"My name is Eclipse and that's Lance. What brings you here?" I asked as we both turned to Wes. He smirked. _

_"A pokemon battle." Wes told us. As I felt a deep pain to battle. Before Lance got to say something we saw a really larger gut. Hair like lightning bolts, yet he was half bald. _

_"WES!" _

_"Sorry... my leader is calling." And with that he ran back over and disappear over the hill. _

_"What was wired... did he say leader?" I asked Lance as he said; _

_"Who cares but I do know is - Eclipse and Wes sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" That when I started chasing him crying out; _

_"Just wait until I get a pokemon Lance! I'll be kicking your butt all over the place!" _

_A few years later when I was 10 and Lance was 11. We were called by Eagun to meet him in front of the Celebi's Relic Stone. At least we weren't late like last time. _

_"Welcome, both of you." He told us. He really old - like in his sixties. He had long gray hair with a beard. He wore a long purple cloke with purple flats. _

_"Pik! Pikaaaa!" His pikachu called happily. I bowed. _

_"I'm glad to be here." Lance hit me in the side with his elbow. "I mean the both of us are glad to be here." _

_"That's good because today you both will be catching your first pokemon." _

_"Really!" I cried out - standing straight up as Eagun laughed, _

_"Yes. Girls go down the left road while boys to the right. You got your pokeballs now go out and catch a pokemon." _

_"Don't we need to battle them to lower therir lp?" Lance asked. Lp is Life Points. _

_"No - if the your soul matches the pokemon - the catch will 100% no fail once so ever!" He exclaimed as Lance couldn't hold back his excitement and ran to the right. _

_"LANCE! LANCE BE CAREFUL!" I called as Eagan placed a hand on my shoulder. _

_"Do not worry, my dear - your friend will be just fine. My Pikachu ran off behind him and is hiding in plain site. Pikachu will help him. Now go on." He pressed gently as I nodded and walked to left. As my small quest began. _

_Lance had a better time then I did. _

_"I sure did. I caught Treecko. It was like we were on the same wave link. When we stared into each others eyes. Treecko gave me a nodded as I threw the pokeball with all my heart. The next thing I knew - the pokeball was back in my hand and Treecko was gone. I knew that I caught it." I rolled my eyes. _

_I came back a bit later, then I wanted to. I only had one pokeball left. I didn't want to waist it. _

_"Did you caught your first pokemon yet?" Lance asked as he called out his LV 15: Treecko. _

_"No. But I did see a lot of pokemon, a Torchic, Mudkip, Poochyena and Zigzagoon." I told him as he gave me a small sad look as his Treecko jumped on his shoulder. _

_"Hey come on - let's get dinner! My mom said you could come over for dinner." _

_"Um... ok... great!" I told him, placing a smile on my lips. As we walked out; over the hill I saw dark smoke. _

_"Lance - oh my god... there a fire we have to go stop it!" _

_"But Treecko is weak against fire!" _

_"Fine! You go get help - I'll try to stop the person from getting away!" _

_"Alright! Good luck!" Lance called behind me as I ran as fast as I could up the hill. When I got to the top the small field was in flames. I slid down the hill using my hands to slow me down when I speed up to much. _

_"HOUND! HOUNDDDER!" A roared ripped threw as a houndour jumped over the blazing flames. Before I could get out the way - someone attacked me to the ground. I cried out when we both slammed to the ground with a crash. _

_"Are you alright? Why didn't you move Eclipse?" I looked to see an 11 year old Wes. His clothes were different from the last time I saw him. He had metal shades on top of his head. He wore a long navy blue cloke which was button down until it got to his black jeans. He wore black boots. He still had the same hair but a bit more wilder and the stormy hazel orbs for eyes. _

_"I'm fine. Thanks." I muttered as he helped me up. _

_"We have to catch that houndour. He's in pain." _

_"Yeah. Espeon! Umbreon!" Wes called as they quickly appeared on his side. _

_"Are those your evolved Eevee's?" I asked as they both bowed to me. _

_"Espeon!" _

_"Espeon right we can catch up later. I have to catch that pokemon." Wes pressed angrily. He ran after it as I followed it. I ran past Lance and the fire department with there Blastoise as who gave me a thumbs up. _

_Wes and his pokemon took the long rode while I took the secret under ground path Lance found after we met Wes. I took me no time at all to get to Celebi's Relic Stone. Houndour was laying down, in pain. The light within it's eyes was almost gone. It stood up and face me. Huffing out smoke when he saw me. _

_For a second we only stared into each others eyes, it seemed to clam down as he lad down. I knew - Houndour was giving me one shot. I knew I wasn't going to waist it! I pulled out my last pokeball and threw it! It snuck up Houndour perfectly as it dropped to the ground. Shook only once before giving off that clicking sound of a prefect catch. I held my breath as I walked over and picked up the ball. It was cool under my hot - almost burned fingers. _

_"Good job. I couldn't have done it better my self." A voice rung behind me as I turned to face Wes and his two pokemon. _

_"Wes! I-" I started but he just shook his head. _

_"It's fine. It's clear that you and houndour were prefect." _

_"Thank you..." I muttered as Lance ran over and saw us both. _

_"Wes? Eclipse? Where's Houndour? I saw him come this way and-" Wes cut him off. _

_"Eclipse caught him." He walked off with his pokemon to only turn back and give us that venous smile. _

_"I'll see you guys later." And with that he disappeared into the shadows. Lance walked over and smiled. _

_"The fire out - I can't believed you caught a Houndour!" _

_"I know... I'm so ready to go home!" I yawned as we both left. _

_Until I was about 12 1/2 while Lance was 13 1/2. Everyday we would hang out with Wes and catch pokemon. I grabbed up a Riolu LV 24. It knew Aura Sphere so I was super lucky on my part. He was strong too - almost knocked out my Houndour - who was at LV 24. _

_Lance caught a Gastly and a Ralts all in the same day! Both of them were boys and both LV 19. Pretty lucky I would say. His Treecko; which was a girl had already evolve into a strong Grovyle. It knew many cool moves like Leaf Blade, Slam, Leaf Tornado, and my favorite grass move - Mega Drain. _

_Wes didn't catch any pokemon - he only battle them. That day was prefect we watched the the sunset. I sat in between Wes and Lance. Yet it was so wired. I did like Wes but... something in the back of my mind told me not to. Was it his dark stormy eyes? I just couldn't put my finger on it. That Wes spoke up. _

_"Guys... I have something to tell you..." _

_"Its it about Team Snagem stealing every ones pokemon? Well if it is - don't worry were already on a look out." Lance said in a hard voice. He couldn't just let it go. I couldn't either. Wes became stiff next to me. _

_"Is everything alright?" I asked Wes as I sat up along with Lance. After a second Wes sat up also. _

_"Guys... I-" _

_"Wes!" The guy screamed as Lance and I looked over to see Team Snagem. _

_"Wes - hurry pulled out your pokemon! They're here!" Lance called out as Grovyle and his newly evolved Kirilia. _

_"Houndour! Riolu! Stand by for battle!" I called out as they stood there ground; glaring at Team Snagem. The next thing we knew - Wes stood up and walked over to there leader. _

_"Wes!?" I cried - feeling heart broken. Both of my pokemon knew I was going threw it. _

_"I'm sorry." He purred - his hazel eyes dark, unreadable. He pulled his shades over his eyes as the leader gave him a Ultraball. _

_"Go!" He called out as a LV 24 Absol came out of it's pokeball. My eyesight when black to super bright in less then 0.2 seconds. When I looked up at the Absol. It had a dark aura around it. Riolu could feel it but didn't back down from the battle. It was in so much pain - if on a soul connection - I could hear him calling out to me saying; _

_"Please save me..." _

_"Wes you dirty little snake! I'll never forgive you!" Lance called as Wes called out; _

_"Shadow Blaze!" _

_"AAAAABSSSSOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLL!" It cried as the aura became when stronger and charged at Lance himself! I couldn't believe it. I pushed him out the of the way as I took the hit. I slammed against the old hard tree, falling to the ground with a thump. _

_"Eclipse!" Lance cried along with my pokemon. I gave him a thumps up as Absol ran into town. _

_"I'll stay here!" Lance called as Wes ran after Absol. "Just stop that Absol!" _

_"I'm hate to say this but that is a Shadow Pokemon! That Absol can not be stop!" The Leader of Team Snagem cried out as Lance threw out his last pokemon, saying; _

_"I need you, Haunter!" Haunter evolve not to long ago either. I got up with the help of Houndour and Riolu. _

_"Okay! And Lance!" I cried as he turned to face me, "Be careful okay." _

_"No problem." He gave me a thumbs up. "You can count on me." That's when I ran after Wes to stop him - yet I was to late to stop the fires that started in our town_. ~

# "Okay my turn." I said as Eclipse rolled her eyes. Even with the flashback - I still saw the pain within her eyes as she ran after Wes. I knew she always like him. Eclipse blushed a light red and punch me in the arm - with some power behind it too.

"OW!"

"Shut up and tell your side of the flashback!"

"Okay, okay..."

~ _"Grovyle! Leaf blade on there pokemon! Haunter! Shadow Ball! Kirilia! Psychic!" My pokemon let off some serious power as everyone one of the grunts pokemon fell to there knees. _

_"YOU'RE ALL USELESS!" The Leader screamed as he threw out his own pokemon out there. _

_"Shiftry, Exlpoud, Slaking! Go! Take his pokemon down! Shiftry Razor Left! Exlpoud, Hyper Voice! Slaking Yawn!" _

_"Move out the way!" I called as Grovyle and I nodded. "Haunter - Shadow Ball on Exlpoud now!" _

_"Are you stupid? Why-" That's when the Shadow Ball covered his view of everything! _

_"NO!" _

_"Kirilia, now use Brick Break!" I shouted over the leaders voice. Kirilia jumped up did a spin and kicked Slaking perfectly - knocking him out. "YES! I knew that combo would work!" I cried out. _

_"Return! Exlpoud - Take them out with a Take Down!" _

_"Grovyle! It's time! Frenzy Plant!" Grovyle missed Take Down by inches by jumping up in the air doing a few spins before punching the ground as thick tree vines came up and out of the ground attack Exlpoud and Shiftry. Exlpoud was knock out - K.O.! _

_"Haunter! Sucker Punch to finish this battle now!" A dark circle covered Haunters hand as it punched Shiftry right in the face - knocking it out on contact! I nearly jumped up for joy! We won as The leader and his team turned there pokemon and ran off. _

_"This won be the last time we'll see each other! I promise you that!" _

_"Shut up you ugly mutt!" I shouted. There was a flash of bright light as Grovyle grew bigger until the ligth blinded me. Then I heard - _

_"Scep- SCEPTILE!" The light died down as I saw my Grovyle evolve into Sceptile. I gave Sceptile a hug then turned to the rest of my pokemon. _

_"Come on. Let's go check on Eclipse! We can party later!" I cried out as I returned Kirilia and Haunter to there pokeballs and headed to town. I just hoped that Eclipse stopped Wes before he could kill everything we held dear to us._" ~ #

"I'll take over now." I told Lance as he gave me the floor.

~_ I knew everyone in town was gone - not a soul was in site. I knew Eagun got everyone out when Absol attacked. _

_"HELP ME! STOP ME!" I hear the Absol cry out as he appeared in the dark lit sky as Roilu stood in front of me - it used Aura Sphere on Absol which does a lot of damage to Absol but that was the fifth time Roilu had to use Aura Sphere. _

_"Eclipse! Get out of here! You'll get killed if you stay!" _

_"I'm not going anywhere!" I shouted as tears formed within my eyes. He removed the shades from his eyes as he as his orbs stared right into. I couldn't read them - they were to cloud and dark. _

_"Espeon! Umbreon! Attack - Faint Attack! Psychic!" _

_"Roilu, Close Combat! Houndour, Faint Attack!" Both side of the pokemon were equally matched. Then, there was a blast of wood and bricks everywhere. Absol was going out of control! In the smoke I saw the snagger. It was navy blue and red, with a bit of yellow. It quickly came onto my thin left arm as I pulled out a spare pokeball I had. _

_"Absol!" I cried out as I saw it's hurt red eyes. It moved the smoke out of the way so I could see it fully. It was hurt. The dark aura around it make it impossible to see that. Its aura was reddish black now. It was highly deadly. Then next thing I know it comes charging at me I turned on the snagger. I used up all my power with my known soul to catch it. _

_"GO! CAPTURE ON!" I called as I threw the pokeball at it, A darkness golden hand formed around the ball as it snagged Absol within. The power was so great I caught Absol but when it return to my hand the snagger was thrown off my arm and I flew into a house. _

_Along with Houndour and Riolu but I caught them so they wouldn't get as hurt as bad. I returned them to there pokeball. My vision was getting hazy. _

_"Eclipse... Eclipse... are you alright...?" Wes voice whisper within my ear. _

_"Yeah... I - I... think so..." I muttered softly as he carefully pulled me away from the house. _

_"Do did great for your first snag..." _

_"I don't want any satisfaction from you." I snapped, but my voice broke. It came out like a whisper. Wes only smile. His hazel orbs stared into my as he brushed his lips against mine. Then pulled away... muttering in my ear, _

_"Good bye Eclipse... I really do hope we meet again..." _

_"HEY! GET AWAY FROM HER!" Wes placed me down softly on the ground and picked up the snagger. "I hope I never see your face again!" Wes place it on his arm; and pretended if he didn't hear him. Lance when to my side as helped me up as I yelled before he disappeared into the darkness, _

_"And don't come back until your truly done!" The whole town was destroy but not un-fixable. _

_"Come on Eclipse let's get you and everyone back so we can rest." I only nodded as Lance helped me find our friends and Family. _

_"Don't worry we can rebuild... rest for now..." Eagun said when we got our people back to our town. As I laid on the bed while Lance took the other one. We were knocked out right right Eagun turned off the lights._ ~

# "After we helped the Agate get back on its feet. Me and Eclipse when our different ways. Over the years I caught a Feebas and evolve it into a Milotic. Also caught a Togepi and evolved it into a Togetic. Little did we know when we were seventeen, eighteen we would meet up again.

~ _"Please bow before lady of love and Water - Lady Venus!" A grunt called out as she appeared as I stood next to my leader I was assigned to, Ein. The scientist - the one who created Shadow Pokemon. Now I can't tell you why I got within this type of work but I know it was somewhat have to do with guilt... but the real reason was to stop them. _

_Ein has grayish/black hair and wears that long gray lab coat everywhere. He wears black shoes too. He hold the legendary electric dog/beast Raikou. Ein is real chummy with Lady Venus - so she came over to see how things were going. _

_"Thank you all!" She declared like a queen. She had long brown hair with crescent moon behind her head. Also she had on a long white with pink at the bottom dress. It had big blue gems with the pink. I couldn't believe what I saw... well more like who... _

_It was Eclipse! She was as tall as me and I'm about 5'10". Her hair was longer and wavy. She still had the same color eyes - but it dim. If she was missing something she lost a long time ago. I knew what it was - Wes and I. _

_She wore black shirt with no shoulder or sleeves. It had a big navy blue bow in the back with long shinny black jeans with black leather heels. She still had that perfect tan. _

_I changed too. My hair was a jet, jet black - still short but prefect for me. I wore a short sleeve gray shirt with blue jeans. I got new black boots with metal at the bottom. I wore a black/blue jacket that stops at my waist. _

_I just couldn't believe my eyes. Lady Venus whisper to Eclipse as she nodded, then walked off. _

_"Why don't you go with Lady Venus's second in charge. She's going to snag some pokemon." _

_"Okay." I answered quickly, as I headed out the door. _

_"Hey! WAIT!" _

_"Look I don't - oh my god... Lance..." she whispered. She ran up and hugged me. _

_"What are you doing here?" _

_"I could ask you the same question." I said with a cheesy smile. _

_"I under cover to try to stop them. Come on - it's time to snag a pokemon from the wild." She smiled as she pressed her finger on her arm as the snagger came to life. It was a navy blue one like Wes with the red stripes around it and the yellow button. "Get ready to be shocked." She told them as we walked out. _

_"So we have to walk?" _

_"It's not to far from here." Also I would like you to meet Houndoom! Spotlight!" Houndoom appeared from his pokemon ball. _

_"Ready?" _

_"Yes." Houndoom lead the way until we got to an dessert wild spot. _

_"Are you sure it's safe?" _

_"I'm sure. Look - It's time for a double battle!" She called out as a Shinx and Gible appeared. _

_"Go! Pokeball!" She called as she caught Shinx with ease. All that was left was Gible. _

_"Go! Gallade! Close Combat!" I called out as Gallade appeared out of his pokeball as did his move. Knocking out the pokemon and using the pokeball to catch it. Both pokemon we caught was at LV 30. _

_"Are you ready?" She asked patting Gallade head. Gallade after all these years stills remembers Eclipse. I couldn't believe it. _

_"Yes." There be great members to our teams." Eclipse smiled and nodded, getting that shined look back in her eyes as we when back to The Under._ ~ #

"So that's were we are - The Under. A dark town that gives away Shadow Pokemon to the people above ground. We, Lance and I walked to to Lady Venus and Ein - who were laughing up a storm.

"Did you seek and catch the wild Shadow Pokemon?"

"Yes."

"Good. You may keep it if you please." Ein said as Lance looked my way, if asking;

"You can see Shadow Pokemon?" I gave him that look that said;

I'll tell you in a minute.

"That Stupid Dakim. He's going to be discover soon by the boy and that girl who can see Shadow Pokemon." She threw here drink at the floor.

"Eclipse! I want you and find that boy and destroy him. Snag all of his pokemon from him and take the girl with you! Then kill her off or hide her away until we're done with our little plan of ours."

"Of course - but I don't when know what he or she looks like..." Venus got up and snatched a picture off the fall. She handed it to me. My eyes widen in shock, the dept within my eyes returned.

"Destroy him and bring me his head! Don't fail me or I'll have yours!" She spat at me as she walked off. Ein stood and looked at Lance.

"Yes bring us the boy and you, I won't have to have your head." He told Lance as he walked off as well.

"Who is it?" Lance asked as I showed him the picture of Wes and another girl.

"Well, what are we going to do?"

"What we always do." I told Lance as he looked confused. I gave him a dark smile as he smiled back.

"It time to which teams."

"You know it." I told him as we walked outside and onto the dessert sun. I knew from then on - it was time... Time to save the world...

* * *

That's it for this chapter! Come back for Part 3 of Pokemon Collsseum!


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 of Pokemon Colosseum!

## ~~~ means Lance is telling the story

~~~ mean Eclipse is telling the story.

{} ~~~~ means Wes is telling the story - in third person view

** ~~~~ means Rui is telling the story - in third person view.

_~ This means flashback_ ~

Also one more thing: _- Means someone is thinking- _

Let's get on with the story!

* * *

{ When Wes and Rui entered Pyrite they knew the Shadow Pokemon battles were about to go down. Wes did battle a lot ever since he walked threw the gates. Once they were done Rui ran into the police station without even noting it.

"Rui! Wait!" Wes called but it was too late. He rolled his eyes and walked in.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry... I - I-" Rui started at the head office just smiled and said;

"It's fine." That's when someone ran into Wes - if he was bounding off of Wes. Wes turned to see who it was. It was a police office. Wes just glared at him as officer said;

"The two boys what work for evil got away. So I follow them?"

"James. I'm over here." The head office said as the James got a good look at Wes and said;

"OH! I'm sorry." Then James turned to the head to the head office and asked;

"Should I give chase."

"Sure." And, with that he walked out. Well, more like ran.

"Again - sorry." Rui bowed as they left. As they walked as they walked past the windmill - a guy came out gasping,

"Help... us...!" Then he fell to the ground. Of course both Wes and Rui when into action.

"Are you alright?"

"Our piece is missing..." And the guy was fully knocked out. Wes ran inside as two other guys were on the floor.

"Are you alright?" Wes asked as he muttered;

"Silva... did this and took the gear... get... Duking..." A big guy with black hair ran in.

"What's going on here!?"

"Silva. He stole the gear..."

"No! That boy might have... uhg...!" The guy turned to Wes and Rui.

"My name is Duking. Can you go get the gear and save Silva - if he's in trouble?"

Wes nodded as Rui followed his lead.

"Great!"

"Let's go, Rui."

"Okay!" She called as Wes ran out the door - Rui took no time to catch up and get in the bike and drove off.

"No where would a gear be... WES STOP!" Wes quickly hit the breaks on the bike as they stopped at a tower that people were still working on.

"It would be here?" She asked out loud as Wes looked highly annoyed his eyes got dark and stormy. He got off as Rui followed. It didn't take them long to find it and drive it back to the windmill.

"GREAT! The Colosseum will work great now!" Duking shouted over joyed. Duking got serious then.

"I want you both and win the Colosseum battle. Then go under cover and find and battle Miror B. To chase him out of town!"

"Well it's the least we can do!" Rui volunteered as Wes sighed. He knew that he should just play along for now.

"Alright and good luck!"

"Okay thanks." Wes muttered as they both walked out. They ran over to the Colosseum. Wes entered and said to Rui;

"Can you wait here?"

"Yes. I'll stay until you return. I'll be cheering you on in the crowd."

"Um... okay. Fine. Just be safe." And with that Wes walked threw the door.

"HELLO AND WELCOME TO PYRITE COLOSSEUM! TODAY WE HAVE A NEW BATTLE READY TO WIN IT ALL!" The girl host cried out from the battle stage. "There four rounds of Pokemon battles! First Hunter Lane! Second Sailor Mark! Third Catcher Thomas and The Top Trainer here - Queen April!" The host called as she threw her hand to the door way; "NOW LET'S WELCOME OUR TRAINER! WES!"

Wes walked out. His eyes determent and glowing. They almost dance with that venous smiled that was placed on his lips.

"GO WES!" Rui called from the lower setting places. He gave her a thumbs up as Hunter Lane Stepped up.

"Get ready to lose." She muttered. The host walks off and cried;

"START!"

"Pikachu! Sandslash!"

"Espeon! Umbreon! Go!" All the Pokemon appeared on the field as the battle started.

"Earthquake Sandslash! Pikachu - Detect!"

"Espeon! Quick Psychic! Umbreon use your speed to help Espeon dodge Earthquake!" Sandslash was knocked out before it could even use it's move and Umbreon help raise Espeon speed in the pressers.

"Umbreon! Finish this with Faint Attack. Espeon! Helping Hand!" Espeon gem blinded the Pikachu as it used helping hand on Umbreon - who became strong. Umbreon jumped within the shadows and used it's move on Pikachu; knocking him out.

"No! I can't believe I lost!" The girl screamed as she returned her pokemon to there pokeball.

"WELL END OF ROUND ONE! LET'S GO ON TO THE NEXT!" It didn't take Wes long to take down all of the trainers. Rui met up with him back outside the door.

"GOOD JOB! I can't believe you won!"

"What you thought I was going to lose or something?"

"No..."

"Excuse me sir but you won so you win - $3,240 and TM - Hyper Beam. Good job and come again."

"Okay and thank you." He put the money and TM in his bag and walked out with Rui behind him. As they walked across the bridge they were stopped by a grunt.

"Soooo are you the winner of the Colosseum battle?"

"Yes, why?"

"Come with me to get your real prize."

"Ok..." Wes pressed as they when to old green building to the left. The door open as they walked inside.

"Give this winner a pokemon please!" The grunt.

"YOU IDIOT! THAT'S WES AND THAT GIRL!" The girl grunt screamed as they both realized there pokemon.

"Wigglytuff! Golem! Tentacool!" They screamed together.

"Umbreon! Espeon! Hariyama! GO!" Wes screamed. His Hariyama had became a normal pokemon and leveled up. "Umbreon - Faint Attack, Espeon Psychic! Hariyama - Close Combat!" Of course in seconds - they knocked out the three pokemon.

"RUN! RUN AWAY!" They screamed running off somewhere. Wes snorted.

- Really? - He thought to himself as they walked up stairs after stairs. His pokemon level up. Espeon LV 50, Umbreon LV 52 and Hariyama LV 45.

Somehow it lead to the underground cave where Rui said;

"Do you hear that?"

"Yeah that music?"

"Yeah..." Rui said as they ran on the other side of open space. When they saw - Miror B. He was dance on a small circle stage with his four pokemon, all Ludicolo: dancing around the stage. When Miror B. saw Wes he cried out angry;

"STOP THE MUSIC!" The music quickly turned off. "Wes you evil little boy! You messing with my prefect plan! And I can't allow you to mess it up any more. There a price on your head and I'm gonna cash it in with your little friend! PLAY THE MUSIC!"

The music started as the stage disappeared and a battle area opened up.

"Go my first two Ludicolo!" They jumped onto the field.

"Umbreon, Espeon - HELP ME OUT!" The appeared out of there pokeballs, that's when the battle began.

"Ludicolos! Rain Dance!" A storm formed above there heads as winds blew about fifty miles per hour. Rain poured on them - heavily.

"Espeon! Psychic! Umbreon Dark Pluse!" Umbreon jumped up and formed a shadow ball in its mouth then shot out it's mouth like a bullet beam of blackness. It hit the Ludicolo on the right. And, just to finish up that Ludicolo Espeon used Psychic.

"Returned my pokemon! Go! Ludicolo!" Miror B. called as another appeared. Wes bit his lip then took a breath. He had to say calm. All his pokemon where at LV 45. Yet why didn't they go down easily? Wes knew they weren't Shadow Pokemon because Rui would have said something.

"Dive!" Miror B. said as the Ludicolo on the left dive. The rain poured harder on there head.

"Espeon! Psystrike!" Wes cried out as Espeon pulled out her move K.O. the Ludicolo on the spot then getting attack by dive. Espeon flew back onto Umbreon.

"Are you guys alright!"

"ESPEON!"

"UMBREON!" They cried - meaning they said;

"We're fine!"

"Don't worry about us!" Umbreon finished as Wes nodded as he called;

"Umbreon - use your new move also! NIGHT DAZE!" Umbreon jumped up and did a flip, landing perfectly on his feet as a dark wave shot to Ludicolo that hit Espeon. Ludicolo knock out as soon as the strong waves hit.

"Return the both of you. Go! Ludicolo! Go! Dratini!" Another Ludicolo came out and a Dratini came out as well.

"WES!" Rui gasped in shocked her eyes wide and scared;

"There a Shadow Pokemon! That Dratini!"

"Okay." Wes responded - staying calm. He could tell that Dratini as like a LV 18 or 19. "Espeon, Umbreon finish off Ludicolo! Faint Attack! Helping Hand!" Just like before Espeon blinded Miror B. pokemon then Umbreon took down Ludicolo.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Miror B., cried out in full anger. "Dratini! SHADOW OUTRAGE!"

Drantini turned aura was visible to Wes is turned pure blood red with a mix of jet black. And, it charged at Rui.

"GET OUT THE WAY!" A girl voice ranged threw as someone pulled Rui out the way and someone took the attack.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" The girlish voice ranged threw the cave. That's when Rui screamed as well. Dratini when back to Miror B.'s side. When the smoked cleared Wes saw who really took the hit. It was Eclipse. She was bruised a bit as she called out -

"Shinx! Use Shadow Discharge!" Shinx had a black and yellow blast come out of it and it Dratini with prefect power.

"CAPTURE ON!" A snagger on her arm turned on as jumped up in the air and threw the pokeball at Dratini. A red/golden hand formed and snagged Dratini within the pokeball. The pokeball returning to her hand when she landed back on the ground on her feet.

"It's over." Eclipse stated as Sceptile who was holding Lance who was carrying Rui bridal style appeared next to Eclipse.

"Are you okay?" Rui blushed as nodded.

"Yes. Thank you." Lance placed her on her feet as Miror B. just laughed.

"What's so funny?" Lance growled along with Sceptile.

"That wasn't my last Shadow Pokemon. Cyndaquil! GO!" The LV 5 Cyndaquil shot of it his pokeball giving off a strong painfully shadow aura. Eclipse was the only one that was it.

"Wes! That Cyndaquil is a Shadow Pokemon! We'll keep it busy! So catch it as soon as you see an opening by either side." Eclipse told Wes as he just started then said;

"Alright. We need to talk later."

"I figured that." Lance snicker with a smile as Eclipse punched him in the arm.

"Gross."

"It was you who was thinking it!"

"Are we gonna talk or battle?"

"Shinx! Go!" That when Eclipse let out a high whistle as Houndoom appeared out of the shadow, ready to battle.

"Sceptile, Milotic! Stand by for battle!" Milotic appeared of her pokeball standing by Sceptile's side until Lance called out an attack.

"Won't you K.O. it if you attack since it is a LV 5 pokemon." Rui asked as Lance said;

"If the Shadow pokemon are LV 5 only - it's as strong as LV 100 legendary pokemon. And if the Shadow Pokemon are LV 100 you will go against a power like no other. Something more powerful then legendary - not even it's weakness will stop it." He informed Rui as she listened to him careful.

"Houndoom - Dark Pluse! Shinx - Shadow Discharge." Eclipse cried out as her pokemon when right to work.

"Sceptile! Frenzy Plant! Milotic - Ice Beam!"

The moves did hit Cyndaquil with full force but Cyndaquil shook it off like if it was nothing.

"SHADOW BURN!"

"Milotic Hydro Pump so stop Cyndaquil's move!"

"Shinx use Shadow Discharge to paralyzed it right after!" The two moves combined - while spinning. It was a bluish/yellow with black stripes attack which hit Cyndaquil before it could move. Cyndaquil was paralyzed.

"NO!"

"Cyndaquil can't move either because of it's Shadow attack. Wes-" Eclipse and Lance started as he cut them off.

"I got it!" His snagger turned on as he pulled out a pokeball. He threw the pokeball faster then speed of sound. The golden hands was bright and shinning now as it snagged up Cryndaquil in the pokeball. It dropped by Wes's feet from the rebounded.

"WHAT NO! I CAN'T WORK WITH THIS BEAT!" The music stopped as his growled;

"You mean little children! This won't be the last of me!" Then he took off.

"Plus - Plusle!" A pokemon cried as they all turned to see a LV 30 Plulse came out and hoped into Rui arms.

"OH! How cute! Miror B. must have token it!"

"Come on least go and get out of here before others come." Lance told everyone as they left. Wes, Lance and Eclipse returned there pokemon to there pokeballs when they were outside once more.

"Oh my god! Plusle!" Plusle jumped out of Rui arms and into Duking.

"Did you find Silva?"

"No. I'm sorry. He's wasn't there." Wes told Duking as Plusle cried out in a happy tone then jumped back into Rui's arms.

"Well good job - young lady. You got a Plusle."

"Really! But isn't Plusle yours?"

"It is but Pokemon go with there soul mate. Plusle is your."

"Thank you." Rui told Duking as he hander her Plusle pokeball.

"Return Plusle." She told her pokemon as Plusle cried out happily and when into her pokeball.

"Thanks for running that evil man out of here. There's a town not to far from here, it's called Agate Town. Great people and maybe you can cure the evil from the pokemon that they have."

"Home..." Eclipse and Lance muttered as Wes started remember everything that happen.

- How can they just return me to Agate from what I done to them...-

"Wes are you ready to go?" Eclipse asked in a worry tone Wes looked at her with his hazel orbs they called eyes.

"Yes. Let's." When they got to the bike Eclipse sat behind Wes as Lance sat next to Rui in the side part of the bike. Eclipse wrapped her arms around Wes as he kicked the bike into gear as he drove off. As the dessert winds kicked up behind them.}

* * *

That's part 3! Come back for Chapter/ Part 4!


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4 of Pokemon Colosseum!

## ~~~ means Lance is telling the story

~~~ mean Eclipse is telling the story.

{} ~~~~ means Wes is telling the story - in third person view

** ~~~~ means Rui is telling the story - in third person view.

_~ This means flashback_ ~

Also one more thing: _- Means someone is thinking- _

Let's get on with the story!

* * *

{ Wes didn't know how good it felt being back home. Lance only had a smile on his face.

"HEY Wes!" The girl called;

"Rui?" Wes said; question then secretly rolled his eyes.

"My grandpa and grandma live here! Also this is where I got kidnapped. We gotta got there! So they know - I'm okay."

"Alright, alright..." He told her as Eclipse said;

"Okay where all going."

"Eclipse!" Lance gasped as she turned to him and say;

"What? Bad idea?" Lance didn't answer, just shook his head.

"Alright! Let's go!" Rui stated proudly as she lead the way. Once we were there both Lance and Eclipse gasped.

"Oh my god... is this...?"

"It has to be..." Lance muttered as we called;

"Eagun!" Eagun came out and smiled not only at us, but his granddaughter.

"Welcome! Wes! Eclipse! Lance! Rui! Welcome back!" She ran into his arms and gave him a hug then pulled away so Rui could have a turn. Wes only nodded to his as Lance held out his hand as Eagun took it.

"Grandpa! I got a Plusle!" She cried happily as she hugged him. Eagun laughed and said;

"That's great! Why don't you show your grandmother. She would like that."

"Okay! See you guys later." She ran up the hill until she was out of sight.

"I'm glad you keep my granddaughter safe. I saw you base blew up Wes; I'm glad your okay."

"I was the one who blew up my base." He stated as Eclipse said while holding out her hand;

"Pay up Lance - I told you he did!" Lance snorted as he pulled out $5. Eclipse only smile as she took it.

"Well it seems your no longer part of Team Snagem."

"Yes, Rui has been helping me see all the Shadow Pokemon."

"Rui can't see Shadow Pokemon though. Eclipse can."

"Well I lost it when I caught Absol then I regain it when I pulled Rui out of the way of a Shadow Pokemon attack."

"You can see Shadow Pokemon... now?" Lance asked as Eclipse said;

"Yeah - now that I regained my power - Shinx is a Shadow Pokemon too - I just felt it's strong dark aura to tell them apart from normal pokemon. That's why I snagged Shinx and didn't catch it like a normal pokemon like you did."

"Um... well I'll get Celebi's Relic Stone ready if your pokemon needs to be pure."

"Okay." They all told Eagun as he left.

"Wes! Since I have a pokemon now - let's battle!" Rui cried with Plusle on her shoulders.

"I want to battle you - in Wes place - since his pokemon are still tried."

"Um... ok!" They walked over to a large field were Wes, Lance and Eclipse use to battle all the time.

"Plusle! Go!"

"Shinx! Spotlight!" They both appeared on the field. "Rui do you see something different about my Shinx?"

"No why?"

"Just asking." Eclipse mutters as she threw Lance and Wes a look that said;

'I told you she doesn't see this Shadow Pokemon anymore.'

"Okay here are the rules. It's a one-on-one pokemon battle. No use items and of course no switching out your pokemon. No time limit and the first pokemon that knocks out the other's person pokemon first is the winner. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes!" We both called out as Lance yelled;

"BEGIN!"

Rui called out the first move;

"Charge!"

"Go Shadow Discharged!" Shinx as ran over to Plulse in second giving off it's attack as Rui cried out in shock;

"Plulse! Thunder! Then Dizzy Punch to finish this!" Plusle pulled back and hit Shinx really hard making it fall to the ground with a thump.

"Come on Shinx! I believe in you! Get up!" Shinx got up and let out a small cry as Eclipse encourage her pokemon once more;

"COME ON! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Shinx let out a huge roar as there was a bright white light as Shinx roar got deeper as the light disappeared; it evolved into Luxio.

"Lux- Lux- LUXIO!" Luxio cried as Eclipse smile and called;

"Tail Snag!" Luxio tail came out of no where and grabbed Plulse.

"OH NO! PLUSLE! Use Dizzy Punch!" Rui cried as Plusle couldn't use her move.

"Throw Plusle up in the air and use Thunder and Wild Charge!" Luxio followed her master's order and threw Plusle as as Luxio roared as Thunder crash with a boom! Rui cried out as Luxio jump up and as lightning from the sky covered Luxio as it charged and attack Plusle.

"NO! Plusle!" Rui cried - almost in tears! "Come on! Once back on the ground - use Quick attack and Dizzy Punch!" Plusle was the first to get back on the ground followed by Luxio.

"LUXIO FINISH THIS BATTLE! SHADOW BOLT!" A yellow lightning covered it making come off as a Luxray. It was standing all as it charged at Plulse. There was a big crash between both pokemon then a bright light. The light died when Plusle flew back as it was knocked out as Rui feet. Rui cried out in shock.

Luxio came back to Eclipse side as the moves disappeared when her pokemon puts her tail back in place. They all gasped to see it was a Luxray. Her Luxio evolved, no wonder that attack was powerful.

"Good job Laxray! We won!"

"Eclipse!" Lance screamed at her - giving her a scolding look.

"What..." She muttered as she returned her Luxray to its pokeball.

"It's okay Lance - it just show that I need to battle more people and practice some more." She gave him a peck on the check. Lance only smiled as Eclipse just sighed and slapped her forehead.

"Wes - I wanna battle you and Eclipse isn't gonna stop me."

"Alright. Let's go Lance" Rui and Eclipse walked off as Wes and Lance walked on.

"Okay - Wes you can switch out your pokemon and use items. Lance you can't." Eclipse said playful as Lance replied,

"Hey!"

"I'm joking! Same rules on this battle but its a double battle. Call out your pokemon."

"Umbreon! Espeon! Help me out!"

"Sceptile! Togetic! Stand by for battle!" Lance called out as all the pokemon appeared on the field.

"Begin!"

"Togetic - Sky Attack!" A bright blue light shot around Togetic as it shot in the sky as Sceptile came running to the pokemon.

"Sceptile! Leaf Blade!"

"Espeon! Psychic!" Sceptile stopped cold her it's tracks.

"GO TOGETIC!"

"Espeon! You know what to do!" When Togetic appeared coming right at Espeon, Espeon threw Sceptile in Togetic way. Togetic cried out as they crashed into each other.

"Togetic! Sceptile!" Togetic was the first to raise and let off a bright white light.

"Togetic?' Lance called as Togetic called out;

"Toge- TOGEKISS!"

"Come on Togekiss! Brave Bird!" Togekiss headed straight for Umbreon as Wes called;

"Night WAVE!"

"Umbreon jumped on Togekiss back as he started to head straight up for the sky - Umbreon let out a cry as he jumped down landing perfectly on his feet as Togekiss head straight for him.

"NOW UMBREON!" Wes called as Umbreon let out that same cry as a dark wave came up and shot Togekiss with full force.

"NO!" Lance cried as his new evolved Togekiss landed by his feet knocked out. Lance returned his Togekiss as he called out;

"Frenzy Plant Sceptile!" Sceptile stood and punch the ground as Umbreon and Espeon got hit with masses pain.

"Let's finish this battle!" Both boys called as Lance called out his special move.

"Sceptile! LEAF BLADE STORM!" A leaf storm form around Sceptile's arms to form bigger blades and charged as both Espeon and Umbreon.

"NIGHT SLASH - PSYCHIC BLAST!" Wes called as both of his pokemon came on the other side of Sceptile and attack each other. Sceptile stopped in front Wes and grab him a smile as Umbreon and Espeon did that for Lance. Sceptile fell as Wes caught her in his arms.

Espeon and Umbreon recived pats on the head from Lance as Eclipse called -

"Battle OVER! Wes - is the winner!"

"GO WES!" Rui scream in Eclipse ear and ran up and hugged Wes then hugged Lance after he turned his pokemon to it's pokeball. Eclipse just sighed as they all walked over to the pokemon center to get there pokemon heal up.

"Here you all go. Your pokemon are all healed and ready for you next adventure."

"Thanks Nurse Joy."

"No problem." She smiled at them as they walked out. That's when Eagun ran up to them.

"Oh my...! They held my Pikachu! Please go save him!"

"Alright let's go!" Wes stated as they all ran down to the Celebi's Relic Stone. To face whatever was coming there way. }

* * *

Me: That's the end off this chapter! Come back next time! *wave*


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5 of Pokemon Colosseum!

## ~~~ means Lance is telling the story

~~~ mean Eclipse is telling the story.

{} ~~~~ means Wes is telling the story - in third person view

** ~~~~ means Rui is telling the story - in third person view.

_~ This means flashback_ ~

Also one more thing: _- Means someone is thinking- _

Let's get on with the story!

* * *

I knew that this was very bad. We all ran over and into the cave and out to Celebi's Relic Stone. Where a big dude with big wild red hair in a white shirt and brown pants. Along with white shoes.

"Let Pikachu go!" Rui called.

"Are you going to battle me for it?"

"No." Wes said suddenly, his big hazel orbs darken and stormy. "I am."

The dude laughed and said;

"I know you - your Wes and you little girlfriend other there is Rui - the girl that can see Shadow Pokemon. My name is Dakim. Let's battle!"

He threw out his pokemon. I couldn't believe my eyes. An Entie! A legendary fire dog/beast Entie. It was LV 100. My eyes quickly the dark aura around it as it roared when it appeared out on the battle field.

"Espeon! Umbreon! Go!" Wes called angry.

"Wes that's a Shadow pokemon!" I called out to him as Rui, Wes, Lance, and Eagun looked at me shocked. Wes then smiled and nodded,

"Okay! Go Umbreon Night Slash!" Umbreon was the first to use his move as hit Entie with sheer force. Entie shook it off as Dakim called out a move,

"Shadow Fire!" Entie charge at Espeon as Wes called;

"Psychic! Then use Psychic Blast!" Espeon jem shined as Entie stopped in it's tracks then as the sun over head shinned so bright it blinded Entie and Darkim then a Psychic wave hit Entie as it flew back but land on it's feet.

"Your not going to win! Shadow Explosion!" Darkim called - simple gone mad in my eyes as Entie roared about use it move.

"Wes! Catch it now!"

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu called right after me as a pulled out a pokemon ball.

"I don't know if this is going to work!" Lance cried as Wes told him,

"The only way is for you to trust me!"

"I trust you!" Rui and I called as Eagun gave him a nod. Lance bit his lip as Enite power up, a second before he use is move Lance cried out,

"Even though you hurt my friends and family I trust you!" Wes threw the pokeball with a fast pitcher's, pitch. Catching Entie as it gave off it's moves. Everyone flew back as Pikchua when to Eagun side.

"Dankim! It's over!" I called as threw out one pokeball as Absol and Dratini.

"I won't if I where you!"

"And why not!?" I cried as he pulled out his secret weapon - Eagun's wife and Rui grandmother.

"Help..." She cried Wes called out - "Hariyama!"

"Hariyama! Close Combat!" Rui's grandmother called as Hariyama used it's moved as Wes realized that it was her Hariyama - they turned her Hariyama into a Shadow Pokemon! Wes threw her the pokeball as Hariyama used it's moved on Darkim while missing it's master.

"Send him blasting off Hariyama! Focus Blast!" Hariyama formed a white ball within it's then shot it at Darkim - sending him flying into the sky and disappeared only leaving a shine of where he was.

"Thank you Wes for bring my pokemon back to me."

"No problem it was my pleasure." She smiled as Eagun said;

"We all need to talk." We all nodded as Hariyama and Rui's grandmother walked away.

"I can't see Shadow Pokemon anymore." Rui told everyone as I said;

"We know. When I saved you - I took back my powers. So now your a normal girl again."

"I am!" Rui exclaimed happily then frowned and looked back at Wes.

"Well Wes I guess you did what I asked - I guess this is good bye."

"I won't say good bye so soon." Lance interrupted as Rui and Wes looked his way as Lance placed on that smile of his. "They'll still be after Rui so Rui you have to say with Wes to finish catching the rest of the pokemon." Lance finished as Rui repeated for the fifth time.

"But I can' see them - how would I be able to tell which pokemon is which?"

"With this." I pulled a scanner for the left eye. I gave it to Wes as he grin that venous smile my way.

"Thanks. So when your not with me - I use this to tell which one is the Shadow Pokemon?"

"Yep. The next person you'll be taking down is Lady Venus. She way more power then Darkim. She might have the looks and power but she's can be as stupid as who knows what." Lance cracked up as placed a smile on my lips.

"Okay thank." Wes put the scanner on as I turned it on.

"So know whenever your in a battle or out in the wild - it show you the pokemon. It was for Lance but he didn't want to become a snagger."

"Yeah - well we both thought you could use it Wes - since I have Eclipse with me and Rui lost her powers." Rui flushed her checks a nice pink when her eyes met with Lance.

"Well Eclipse before you leave, because you always leave when you do, pure your pokemon."

"Right! Luxray! Come out!" I called as my Shadow Luxray appeared and roared.

"Do you remember how to use it?" Eagun asked as I nodded.

"Yeah... Luxray... go touch the stone." Luxray walked over and touched the stone as a green orbs appeared and flew around Luxray and when within her chest. Luxray let out a roar as she cure of darkness. She was a normal pokemon once more.

"LUXRAY!" I called and ran over hugging Luxray with full force. Luxray purr as kissed her nose then return back to Lance side.

"Wow. That was... wow! I wonder what would happen when we cure the three dogs." Lance stated - looking highly pleased with himself even thought I really couldn't figure out what that was.

"The bigger the pokemon the more the stone will use to cure it. Luckily that power will never run out as long as it's stays here." Eagun patted the stone lightly as I turned to Wes once more.

"You have to get into The Under or Underground. Go where you found Miror B. and take the stair way down on the first floor down. You'll be in the Underground. Take the Colosseum battle and beet them all. You get to meet Lady Venus her self to battle her so get your self her legendary water dog/beast Suicune. OH! And, here!" I gave him a F disk.

"This will let you use the hover boat to get to the Colosseum."

"Also there hotel prize is super high - don't use it unless you really need it." I slapped Lance upside the head.

"How would that him win against Venus?" I snapped angrily.

"Um... I... um... never mind..." He muttered as I rolled my eyes, then I turned back to Wes and gave him five more pokeballs.

"These are special designed to catch Shadow Pokemon at a 100% rate. There like Master Balls. But look like normal Pokemon balls. You can tell the different by dark shade off red. I grabbed the Pokeball with Entie with it and showed him. It was the same color as the pokeballs I gave him.

"Okay thanks." He told me as smiled then turned to bowed to Eagun.

"Will meet again." I muttered sadly. I stood up and Eagun said;

"We will and I'll be waiting." I gave Rui a hand shake as quickly gave Wes a kiss on the check. It shocked him a bit as I got onto Luxray, Lance quickly got on as I turned to Wes and said calling him by his old nickname I gave him with a smile;

"Good luck Umbreon - I'll see you again."

"You to Espeon." Lance wrapped his arms around my waist as Luxray off at full speed.

"I knew you like him. Wes and Eclipse sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-"

"I will make Luxray throw you off!" I snapped as he laughed as Luxray ran back to the The Under entree way.

{ Wes couldn't help but smile - he knew he always like Eclipse. Rui blushed as Eagun smiled then said;

"Well you got your next mission. Come back here any time to pure your pokemon. Good bye and good luck."

"Thanks grandpa." Rui waved as Eagun left.

"We better get going."

"Ok. Let's go Romeo." Wes rolled his eyes as they ran off. The drove back to Pyrite as ran into the hideout.

"There's the stairs Eclipse talked about. Let's go!" Rui told Wes as they walked down a huge stairs and then they were in a The Under. It looked like a normal lively town.

"HEY! LET ME GO!" A 12 year old boy called out - he had silver hair and bright blue eyes.

"Sorry Silva, your not going anywhere." Wes slapped his forehead then shook his head.

"You got to be kidding me... come one Rui... let's go save him..."

"Is that the boy Duking was talking about?" Wes only nodded as they walked over, not knowing how this was going to go." }

* * *

Me: That's it for Chapter 5! Come back for chapter 6. *Wave*


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6 of Pokemon Colosseum!

## ~~~ means Lance is telling the story

~~~ mean Eclipse is telling the story.

{} ~~~~ means Wes is telling the story - in third person view

** ~~~~ means Rui is telling the story - in third person view.

_~ This means flashback_ ~

Also one more thing: _- Means someone is thinking- _

Let's get on with the story!

* * *

{ "Let him go." Wes growled as the two grunts in purple turned to face him.

"What are you going to do about it?" One girl asked as the other girl finished;

"Go Ampharos!"

"Bellossom attack!" Both pokemon appeared out of there pokeballs as Wes threw out Espeon and Umbreon.

The snagger wasn't picking up anything so they must have been normal pokemon. Wes smiled, now he could go all out and not be careful... well be a little wild.

"Umbreon! Night Slash!" Umbreon disappeared within the shadows as he attack Bellossom. "Espeon! Psychic!" Ampharos missed the attack as it hit the gate that they put Sliva in. It flew back as both grunts gasped.

"Umbreon! Night Wave!" Umbreon touched down on the ground as dark wave crash into both Bellossom and Ampharos knocking them out.

"Oh no! Run!" They both screamed as they returned there pokemon and ran back up the stairs. Rui when to Sliva's side and untied him from the rope they put around him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah... who are you guys?"

"My name is Rui and that's Wes. Duking asked us to save you."

"Oh well thank you."

"You need to get out of here. It's not safe without a pokemon to battle with, even then they could a shadow pokemon with them."

"But-!"

"No buts, you have to, we can take care of our selves." Sliva frowned but nodded. Getting up and running out of there as fast as he could.

"Hey... so your Wes?" They turned to see a boy about ten with his little blue haired sister.

"My name is Net and this is my sister Meg. We wanna help you."

"Okay but how your only little kids." Rui stated trying not to be mean in anyway.

"We can get you into the Colosseum to battle. They only let people in if your a Ace trainer."

"Oh! Well thank you." Rui stated as they walked back to Net house and down the stairs. There was a laptop computer in the next room where Wes and Net when it. Net was only a few second before he told Wes,

"Alright your in. And here." Net gave Wes a small list of Shadow Pokemon left.

"You still have to catch two more dogs to stop."

"You mean Suicune?"

"Yes but there's another." Wes and Net told her at the same time.

"Raikou. The electric beast. There all strong in there own way but together... they could really kill the world... rule it if they could speak human."

Rui only shivered... she kind of wish that Lance was there, to be a voice of reason to help calm things down.

"Well I'm going to catch the rest. This helps me a lot Net. Thank you."

"Sure no problem."

"Um... Wes..." Meg shyly asked as Wes turned her way.

"Yes...?"

"Can you give us your PD*A number so we can call you if anything else comes up..."

"Okay." Wes quickly wrote down the under and gave it to her. She blushed lightly but smiled and said;

"Thank you."

"Okay we have to get going." Rui told Wes as he nodded and head right back up the stairs as Net and Meg waved.

Once back outside they saw the hover that Eclipse was taking about. Wes pulled out the disk and placed in on the hover and jumped on. As it started to move Rui got on as well - just making it on as they hover across and onto the other side where they got off. It was the Colosseum.

"Let's go."

"Okay..." She muttered as they walked inside. "I have to say here but when you win - I'll be waiting." She told Wes as he smiled and nodded. He remember Eclipse saying that to him a long time ago.

"Oh! Your the top trainer on the over ground, please come and good luck winning." Her voice rang letting him in as he walked passed and onto this huge platform.

"What the?" He called as a mick - that could be hung around your ear was on the floor. He was over looking the whole Colosseum. Four other trainer, stood on other platforms ready to battle. Then there was two small earphones for his pokemon. He let out Umbreon and Espeon from there pokemon and placed the earphone in there ears.

"This a new style of pokemon battling - so be careful. Your the only two pokemon that I have since the very beginning."

"Do not worry. We will." Espeon told Wes - purring as he stroked her fur.

"Yes, now let us get ready." Umbreon said with a smile as he returned them to there pokeballs.

"NOW! THIS WILL BE A MEGA KNOCK OUT BATTLE - WHICH EVER POKEMON LAST IN THIS HARD BATTLE WINS AND GET TO BATTLE LADY VENUS! OUR LEADER IS THOMAS. HE BATTLE LADY VENUS BEFORE AND LOST AND CAME BACK AS THE LEADER TO FACE HER AGAIN! LET'S SEE IF HE'LL WIN!" The host voice ranged as everyone counted;

"ONE-TWO-THREE- LET IT RIP!"

"Umbreon! Espeon! Stand by for battle!" Wes called as they appeared on the battle field below with all the rest of the pokemon.

"Umbreon take Espeon into the shadow to hide, when the last pokemon is standing, use Night Slash, Espeon - Psychic." Umbreon did was he asked as they appeared out of sight... for the moment.

Thomas the leader had a Ursaring with some deadly moves and Machamp with some quickly, powerful moves. As soon as the rest of the pokemon were down Thomas asked in a cocky voice;

"Did I win yet?"

"NO EVEN CLOSE!" Wes exclaim as the crowd gasped in shock from his out burst as Umbreon used it move again Ursaring as Psychic K.O. Machamp on contact.

"You little! I didn't even see you! Ursaring - Hyper Beam!"

"Espeon Psychic Blast! Umbreon Night DAZE!" He called as both of his pokemon landed perfect on there feet and used there moves. It crashed against Hyper Beam but it was no use - Night Daze and Psychic Blast over powered Ursaring, which sent him flying across the field and into the wall, making a huge dent.

"THE WINNER! WES!" The host called as the crowd cheered once more. }

# I couldn't help but to smile at Wes prefect win. He's smarter then he looks. I'll tell you that much. I didn't see Rui with him - which was expected. I had to tell Eclipse the news, she'll be so happy. I was walking down the hall as I ran into her. She had a dark smile on her face which she only get when she has a plain storming up in her brain or she planning something so funny she can only show when smiling evilly.

"Wes won - our plain is in place."

"Really? That's great. We should get ready as well because I have a feeling my pokemon is gonna evolve soon."

"Oh... how cute." I let out a laugh as she snorted as we ran to get where we need to be, which was by Lady Venus side. So we could take her down together. #

{ The lady that let Wes in took him and Rui to Lady Venus.

"Your battle was amazing! I can't wait to see what happen with your battle with her."

"She strong, her second in charge is the one you might battle first she she doesn't see you as a good battler for Lady Venus. But... who know... you just might be." She opened the door as Rui said;

"Thank you."

"Your welcome and good luck." Wes and Rui walked in to see Lady Venus sitting in a chair with a light smile. Eclipse stood by her, she gave them a quick grin before her face got serious.

"What do you think Eclipse? Should I battle them?"

"He did beat Thomas."

"Yes but he was weak - very unworthy to win, since he cheat his way in as I gave him what he didn't need - a lost."

"I think you should Lady Venus. You will fall before her power." Eclipse stated pointing at Wes as Lady Venus stood and called out her two pokemon.

"Steelix! Suicune! Go! Show him what true power is!" Both pokemon appeared letting out a roar as the snagger showed where Suicune was the shadow pokemon. He never felt this strong aura before nor saw it for that matter. Eclipse gasped too, she saw what he saw.

"Espeon, Umbreon! I need your help!" They appeared out of his pokeball as he removed the earphones and mick from them throwing it in the room somewhere.

"Get ready to lose. Eclipse, protect his little girlfriend from our pokemon moves will you?" Lady Venus turned to Wes and said,

"Its the least I could do since your going to lose." She let out a dark laugh that could be heard from everyone who was watching this. They were on live TV. This was good. Eclipse pulled Rui to the side and almost in the Shadow. She had a plain, Wes could see in all over her face which Lady Venus failed to see.

Wes knew he had to say calm. Both of his pokemon gave him a nodded as Lady Venus called out the first move;

"YOUR ARE GOING TO LOSE! STEELIX - EARTHQUAKE!" }

* * *

Me: That's the end of Part 6. Come back next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7 of Pokemon Colosseum!

## ~~~ means Lance is telling the story

~~~ mean Eclipse is telling the story.

{} ~~~~ means Wes is telling the story - in third person view

** ~~~~ means Rui is telling the story - in third person view.

_~ This means flashback_ ~

Also one more thing: _- Means someone is thinking- _

Now on with the story! ^_^

* * *

{ Wes called out to his pokemon,

"Move out of the way guys!" They did what he asked as Suicune got hit. It's life points got lower.

"Sunicune! Dark Water Slash - on your self!" Sunicune roared as a dark water wave came out of no where and attack Sunicune making it's life points hit down to one.

"Steelix! Rock Slide!"

"Umbreon Night Slash to take that attack down!" Both moved collided as it crossed each other out.

"Espeon! Psychic Blast!" Espeon make a pink, white and purple color orb that was formed out side of her mouth as threw it at Steelix. Steelix flew back as Eclipse threw out her pokemon.

"Houndoom! Flame Charge around us!" Houndoom howled as he did his moved as it covered Eclipse and Rui both.

"Stop playing around Steelix! Double Edge!" It quickly charged at Umbreon as Wes called out;

"Dark Daze!" Umbreon jumped back it used it moved, sending Steelix into the wall, making a huge crash noise.

"I can't believe your going to make me use this. Suicune! SHADOW CANNON!" Suicune lit up a bright beautiful blue as water cover her as it charge at Wes himself.

Umbreon and Espeon got in the way ready to protect Wes to the end but something happen.

"Houndoom! FIRE RAGE!" Eclipse scream as Houndoom jumped in the way as the fire from Flame Charge cover it as there was a bright light.

Houndoom changed into large black with white stripes liger. He had ten long devil tails and large pares of horns. His silver claws were now long sharp and clear that could cut steel. He still had the dog look with the two jackal ears about him as his necklace was gone and replaced with a black/silver and dark navy blue or purple orb necklace.

"SHA-SHADOWHOUND!" Houndoom roared as a strong sun heat wave let loose within the building as Suicune flew back almost knocking into Lady Venus. For some reason Wes and the rest were unharmed by the fire. It touch there skin softly as it moved across it.

When the fire died - Houndoom changed back as Eclipse when to his side.

"Wes! NOW!" Eclipse called as Rui watched in horror. She couldn't believe what happen. As Wes threw one of the special pokeballs Eclipse gave him as caught Suicune. He caught Suicune ball back in his hand as Steelix woke up.

"I'm not out yet!"

"I think you are! Don't you dare to hurt my friend! Sceptile - Leaf Storm! Gible - Dragonrage!" Both pokemon used that moved knocking out Sleetix. There was a bright light coming from Gible as it evolved into Gabite snarling over Lady Venus with a evil snarl in his face.

She slowly returned her Steelix to it pokemon ball, as Lance appeared by Eclipse side as Sceptile stood next to Rui and slowly brought her over to the group.

"You lost Venus - give up!" All she did was laugh and pressed a hidden button on the wall she was pressed again as the wall switched and she was gone.

"Gabite! Dragon -"

"No! She's not worth it." Eclipse snapped at Lance as she healed her Houndoom.

"What did Houndoom turn into anyway... I watched the ending part..." He quickly added as he trailed of as Eclipse said;

"I don't know but I think your pokemon will do it too. Tell Wes about -"

"I know... Wes, the next and last person you'll be facing is Ein. He super smart but when he comes to battling... you should win hands down. Just watch out for his legendary electric dog/beast Raikou. Snag Raikou he'll give up as quick as the battle even started."

"We're coming with you." Eclipse just told everyone standing with her starter pokemon Houndoom. Houndoom look ready and healthily to fight whatever was coming.

"I can get in a battle with six people at a time so I can hold off a lot people."

"Like bait?"

"No I'll do it." Lance said right after Rui.

"No. You know the lab better then I do. So you should do it." Lance bit his lip and was about to protest as Eclipse pulled him into a deep hug, then whisper in his ear.

"Truth me on this. Just do it. I'll be right behind you as soon as I'm done." Lance nodded and hugged her back as they pulled away from each other. Eclipse turned to Wes who asked;

"Can I see your Suicune for a second." Lance smile. He knew what she was up too. This was normal Eclipse.

"Okay." He gave her the pokeball as they all ran out. Eclipse let Suicune out of it's pokeball before they left. Wes, Rui and Lance ran into Net.

"Net!" Rui called.

"Hi! There news I found that there trying to call Ho-oh and trying to turn it into a Shadow Pokemon at this place called a Shadow Pokemon Lab."

"That's where we're head." Lance told Net as they both smile.

"Okay and good luck."

"We will." That's when they heard a few people scream and point up in air. There was a edge where Eclipse stood next to a shinning blue Suicune.

"PEOPLE OF THE UNDER! LADY VENUS IS NO MORE! SHE WAS A FAKE! LEAVE NOW SO YOU'LL NEVER HAVE TO FEEL HER DISAPPOINTMENT!" Suicune roared shinning even brighter as the people ran and headed for the stairs.

"So this is good bye Net?" Rui asked as Net only shook his head as Meg - his sister said;

"No, but will meet again."

"I couldn't have said it any better my self." Wes told her patting her head, placing a smile on his lips. Meg blushed as Net took her hand.

"See you guy later."

"Bye!" Wes and rest called as they both ran off.

"Togekiss! Come out!" Lance called as he and Rui got on.

"Entie! Help me out!" Entie appeared as Wes got on his back as Lance flew while Wes jumped out of there with Eclipse behind them on Suicune. Entie left dark purple crystal as Suicune left a large puddles of water behind. When they reached on the top side - they were in Pyrite Town. People gasped and started as Duking got in there way with Sliva at his side.

Lance and rest stopped there pokemon as Duking said,

"I want to thank you."

"No problem. We're happy to help." Eclipse said calming down a little shocked Suicune, by stroking it's mane.

"Well, please come back anytime, if you want to battle me or the Colosseum."

"Great. Will be back as soon as we can." Lance stated happily as Duking got out of there way as they ran off as Wes PD*A when off. He picked it up as Eagun said;

"Wes! Come back to Agate! I found something shocking you all need to here!" He screamed at the other end as Wes finished back then said;

"Okay, we'll be right there. How did you get my number...?"

"Rui gave it to us before you guys left but never mind that! Bye!" They both hung up.

"Did you guys heard that?"

"Every word! My grandpa might be in trouble we have to go!"

"Right! Entie! Step on it!" Wes called as Entie speed blew off the stats.

"Togekiss Brave Bird to catch up! Hold on tight Rui!" She tighten her arms around his waist as Togekiss did a spin then shot off with speed.

"Suicune! Show them what we got! It's time for invasive maneuver!" Suicune start to glow as they would disappear and reappear to catch up with Entie and Togekiss all the way to Agate.

Once they where there. They go off and returned there pokemon to there pokeballs.

"Here" Eclipse told to Wes giving Suicune ball to him.

"Thanks." He muttered to her as Eagun ran up to them while saying;

"I was reading and the other only way to stop the evil is to free Ho-oh by using the three dogs and taking down evil it's self by using your know pokemon."

"Grandpa, slow down. What now?" Eagun explained what he told the story as Wes said;

"We'll be better get going."

"Okay... but at least heal up at the Pokemon Center before you leave."

"We will." Lance told Eagun giving him a smile. They all walked over as they got each all of there pokemon healed.

"Your Houndoom is full heal, Eclipse. I know your worried but that small over evolve was caught by your strong friendship between you too."

"Thank you. I happy to hear that." Houndoom licked Eclipse face as she kissed his nose. Houndoom jumped off of the small movable table and into Eclipse knocking them both down.

"Will you two stop messing around?" Wes asked them as he had both Espeon and Umbreon in his lap as Sceptile as sitting next to Lance. Gallade sat against Lance legs as he patted them both.

Rui had Plusle in her arms, just smiling away.

"Wes, please, we're all relaxing, she just happy. Houndoom evolving for that short moment shocked me." Espeon sat as Houndoom barked at Espeon trying to look good;

_"What was that?" _Placing on a dark wolfish grin as Umbreon barked;

_"Back off she's mine."_

Espeon only smile as Absol appeared next to Houndoom and grinned. He grinned back as Eclispe stated;

"Well, well... I think it's time to go. To much pokemon drama in the air." All the pokemon bark and smile at her as they returned there pokemon to there pokeballs.

"Okay let's go. Lance you go head - I'll take Wes and Rui back to get there bike."

"I-I forgot about that!" Rui exclaimed as Wes told her;

"I'm glad I didn't."

"Luxray! Spotlight!" Luxray appeared as Eclipse, Wes and Rui ran back to Pyrite Town as Lance used Togekiss to the Shadow Pokemon Lab. }

* * *

Me: That's it for this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8 of Pokemon Colosseum!

## ~~~ means Lance is telling the story

~~~ mean Eclipse is telling the story.

{} ~~~~ means Wes is telling the story - in third person view

** ~~~~ means Rui is telling the story - in third person view.

_~ This means flashback_ ~

Also one more thing: _- Means someone is thinking- _

Now on with the story! ^_^

* * *

# "Lance! Where have you been?" Ein asked as Lance walked in coolly as he normal does.

"With Eclipse, she had been snagging a lot of Pokemon and taking down trainers who got in there way." Lance lied smoothly. As Ein turned back to his work and mumbled;

"Fine, just be quite so I can finish my work." Lance only nodded as he walked into the safety room and turned off the fire wires that could hurt someone so Eclipse or Wes and Rui if they tried to get in. Lance smile once more before disappearing. Going out near the door way he waiting for Eclipse to return to but there plan into action.#

In no time Wes and Rui got on the bike and started it up.

"Follow me there! When I disappear you'll be on your own to find it. It the only two buildings in the desert."

"Alright! Lead the way!" Luxray roared and ran off as Wes was right behind us to the Shadow Pokemon Lab.

"Luxray! It's time, we got a little closer then I wanted." Luxray nodded and jumped up in the air, then we disappeared out of there sights. When we landed we at the Pokemon lab, Lance walked outside as I returned Luxray to her ball.

"Are they coming?" He asked was Wes and Rui pulled about to pull up.

"Yep. Let's go." I grabbed his arm as we ran inside. That's when we ran into Ein.

"Eclipse - Lance. I want to show you my two new master pieces."

"Okay." I told him as we took the elevator down, when to the left then right then down another elevator to his lab. Where there we saw a collar. I saw a dark collar giving off strong arua that could cross a good, normal pokemon into a dark evil Shadow Pokemon.

"This is called the XD000. It's was make to turn any legendary pokemon into a Shadow one as long as the collar stays around it's neck. Can you image if we had all the legendary Shadow Pokemon? We could rule the world with our leader, master of all things that bind us together, Evice."

Lance and I stayed quite as Ein walked over to this glass tube with green water inside.

"What's this?" I couldn't help but to asked as Ein smiled then said;

"I'm glad you asked Eclipse. This is a Shadow Pokemon egg."

"W-w-what?" Lance gasped as Ein click this button. Then dark purple, black and red egg appeared, within.

"This a special egg. It's mother died while giving birth to it but it's just one lost. The egg is going to be stronger then ever."

"Stronger then a legendary?" Lance asked, his face was getting hard with anger.

"No. But, it can face it and battle it with amazing power to fight them. This pokemon will be in our army when we take over. Ho-oh will will lead while we catch Lugia and-"

"Sir, I'm sorry to interupped but Lugia will only come out when the other three bird are fighting each other."

"Well I'll fix that with the mechain I'm working on. Just you wait."

That's when the alarms when off! Everything was red and flashing warning bells. I hated that noise I could have told it to shut the -

"Ein sir! Go! I'll stay and delete the data."

"I'll go stop them, get out of here Ein sir." I told him after Lance. I slipped Lance a necklace with the Houndoom mark on it - it was a flash drive that could save everything.

"Alright! Go! Go! GO!" Ein cried as we when into action. Ein when into the save room as I ran to go help Wes. Lance started to his thing and download every file on there.

"Lady Eclipse! Your here! Stop them! There over powering us!" One grunt cried. Wes and I nodded as I called out;

"Houndoom! Absol! Spotlight!" They appeared as they blocked off all the grunts pokemon. "Take down there pokemon down! Show them not to mess with normal pokemon! Houndoom Dark Pluse! Absol Shadow Claw!"

They quickly took them down as I took down every grunt that stood in my way. Houndoom and Absol where a pertect dark/fire team in my eyes. On the way back to the main lab we ran into Lance as he looked scared. He gave me back my necklace.

"What's going on?"

"This place is gonna blow in less then three minutes."

"You're going to blow us up!?" I cried in shock I couldn't beleive what he was telling us."

"No. Ein did it. Rui, I'll get you out of here."

"What?" She cried a bit shocked as Lance picked her up and placed her on his back.

"Go on Rui, we'll be right behind you soon." Wes told her as she nodded then Lance ran off. Showoff.

# "Don't be hating the player - hate the game." I told Eclispe as she cried to me;

"Whatever."#

Anyway! Wes and I ran as I placed on the necklace as we ran down the all. Houndoom and Absol by my side as I took down a few more grunts as we got into the lab. Bad move. I got caught. Ein grabbed me by the waist and held me close.

"One wrong move and she get's a taste of shadow arua."

"Give up Ein. The game is over."

"For you maybe." He pushed me into Wes as we ran out.

"Houndoon, Absol! Stay on his trail!" I told them as I quickly pulled them in a big hug and then gave them my belt with my other pokemon and that held my pokeballs and other small things I need.

"I'm not leaving you." Wes told me in a mad voice. It off beat from his normal one. His hazel eyes dark and storming, if they were whipping up a storm. A gave him a light kiss as my pokemon where off after him.

"Your going to have too. I'll try to be out before the time is up. We've only got a minute and a half. Go!" I cried as I pushed him where Ein and my pokemon when as he nodded.

I quickly gave Espeon and Umbreon kisses on their small nose as they ran off. I turned my sights on the egg. I grabbed a steel bar and started to beet the tube until broke up. The green water was all over the floor as I grabbed the egg before it hit the floor.

"Thirty seconds before blow..." The computer said as I looked over to see the collar was gone! Ein must have token it. I ran out the way Wes took as I heard;

"3... 2... 1... good bye." That when I held onto the egg tighter as everything when blank.

{Umreon, Espeon, Houndoom and Absol made sure that Ein wouldn't get away this time. They were away from the lab, just enough so they won't get blown away. Lance and Rui came around with Togekiss.

"WHERE ECLIPSE!?" Lance cried as Wes called back,

"She's still inside!"

"You left her there?!"

"NO! She made me leave! We can fight about this later!" Wes cried at Ein threw out his Electivire and Raikou."

"Espeon - Psychic! Umbreon - Dark Wave!" Wes called as they used there move.

"Endure - Electivire!" The pokemon used it move as Houndoom used Fire Blast on Electivire and Absol used Dark Pluse on Raikou.

Of cource it didn't do any good to Raikou but with Electivire it almost K.O. him.

"Discharge! Electivire!" Abosl quickly came in and used Dark Wave to stop the attack before Electivire could even hit. Knocking it out cold. Ein returned his pokemon as the lab blew up.

"ECLIPSE! NO!" Wes, Lance and Rui and the pokemon called out as they watched in horror as the lab blew up.

"SCEPTILE! GO!" Lance called as tears ran down his face as Rui held him close and started to sob. Sceptile jumped out of her pokeball as Lance angry called out;

"SO HIM NO MERCY! LEFT BLADE FRENZY!" The roots deep within the ground covered Sceptiles sharp long blades as the roots cover Sceptile complete as there was a bright green light as then the roots from the ground came out and attack Raikou.

"SCEP-SCEPFLOWLER!" A roared appeared out of nowhere as the roots disappeared into green dust.

Everyone but Ein gasped. Lance Sceptile evolved.

It was pretty sight to see.

Scepflower has a white mask one with long different color flower pelts appearing out off it's head like hair as she had long jackle like ears. Her skin was a glossy light green. It tail had still had the same look as Sceptile but it was longer and thinner. It had long blades at it's side of it's leg. There were long spikes coming out if it's back and a green orb necklace hung around her neck.

"GO SOLAR PELT BLADE!" Lance called landing on the ground with Rui on her back and Togekiss flying around to see if it could find Eclipse.

A bright green ray of light circled around Scepflower's feet as her flower pelt hair start to glow along with orb as she pulled out her sharp leaf blades. She jumped up as the sun covered her in a bright light, flower pelts covered her sword along with her sword.

The blades had a glossy look to it. Then she charge at Raikou before Ein had time to call out and attack Scepflower hit with deadly power as a bright light shined when she hit. The next thing everyone knew Scepflower was by Lance side as Raikou was on the ground K.O.

Wes knew what to do as he threw a pokeball at it. He caught it back once Raikou was save inside it.

"You'll haven't seen the last of me!" Ein cried as he ran off. Houndoom and Absol quickly ran to the blown up lab. Scepflower held them back as they growled and barked in protect.

"Toge! Togekiss!" Togekiss cried as Sceptile let go of Houndoom and Absol as they ran to a none other; Eclipse. She held something within her arms.

"ECLIPSE!" They all called ran to her. She was beet up a bit but nothing was broken for what they could tell. Her pokemon dance around her barking - smiling. Everyone then started to talk to her all at the same time.

"I'm fine! I'm fine! I just couldn't leave this hear..." She held out the pokemon egg as Lance groaned angry.

"You almost gave up your life for a pokemon egg?!"

"Yes I did. You would have done the same thing so I don't want to hear it Lance!" She patted Scepflower's head as there was another light as Scepflower changed back into Sceptile.

"Thank you." Wes said to Lance as Eclipse said it to Sceptile.

"No problem... it's our job to help out our friends. Right Sceptile."

"Sceptile."

"Let's get out of here." Wes told everyone Lance got back on with Rui as Wes and Eclipse got onto the hover bike.

"Right but where?" Rui asked as Eclipse and Lance smile and said;

"Agate Town." Wes kicked the bike into gear as Togekiss took off from the ground. As they head back. Eagun meet them at the gate.

"I was just about to call you Wes- Oh my! Eclipse was happen to you! You look like someone tried to blow you up!"

"You can say something like that..." She placed on a cheese smile as they all when inside Rui's grandparents home. Rui's grandmother rested there pokemon as Rui, Wes, Eagun, Lance, and Eclipse sat down at the table to chat... after Eclipse got healled up too.

"They have at that Realgam Tower builded now."

"What do you mean that junk yard what me and Wes when to earily on?"

"Well used to be Junk Yard. It's nice looking now but it's time-"

"IT TIME TO BATTLE WES!" Nascour cried out from the tv. They all jumped up and ran to the TV. "If you think your ready to face me - I dare you come to Realgam Tower and beat me. Then maybe, maybe you can save all of pokemon..." Then the Tv clicked off just like that. Wes growled as Eclipse held the pokemon egg closer to her.

"We have to go Realgam Tower. It's the only way to stop this once and for - AH!" Eclipse screamed in shock as everyone turned her way as her pokemon egg started to hatch. Wes when by her side to calm her down as Rui when by Lance side.

"It's okay - it's just hatching. Don't be so shocked." Eclipse took a breath as her new baby pokemon started right into her eyes and back again.

"Oh my! It's a Zorua! What kinda of pokemon is doing in this part of the world. Your one lucky girl Eclipse." Rui's grandmother exclaimed. As Eclipse's Zorua smiled at her and muttered;

"Momma..." It was clear to Wes that Eclipse was a bit frozen but then Elcipse smiled and held her pokemon close. Then started rocking her.

"It's it a girl...?" Rui asked as Eclipse gave her an unsure look. She had a look that said;

They'll figure it out when the time comes.

"We should be going." Lance muttered as Eclipse nodded. Rui's grandmother gave them there pokemon back as Eclipse pulled out a pokeball.

"Here you go." She muttered to her Zorua that inside it's pokeball, then suddenly back out.

"Oh no!" Rui cried as Zorua put on a joking smile and when back inside the pokeball.

"How are you hold up?" Lance asked with a smile himself as Eclipse only mutter;

"Fine. Let's just go."

"Bye! We'll be back soon!" Rui called as they ran out and onto Wes bike.

"Alright! Be careful!" Eagun called as they all waved and drove off onto Realgam Tower.

"Are you ready?" Wes asked as they all stared at the very large white and clear crystal color tower. They all nodded as they head inside. Ready to face whatever battle was about to come. }

* * *

Me: Come back for part 9! Come back soon! Please Review and message me. ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9 of Pokemon Colosseum!

## ~~~ means Lance is telling the story

~~~ mean Eclipse is telling the story.

{} ~~~~ means Wes is telling the story - in third person view

** ~~~~ means Rui is telling the story - in third person view.

_~ This means flashback_ ~

Also one more thing: _- Means someone is thinking- _

Now on with the story! ^_^

* * *

I couldn't believe how big this Tower was! I mean of course - it was big - but beautiful! Every detail was maker in there know way. We had to take a hover board to the next station. When we got there, I called out;

"Zorua! Come out!" When I opened the pokeball Zorua was gone. I squeaked in surprise.

"What's wrong?" Wes and Lance asked at the same time then looked at each other that said;

Why did you say the same thing that I did?

"I'm missing Zorua! Zorua got out of it's pokaball!" I cried as we started to call out it's name and everything as Rui said;

"Let's split up!" We each took different ways; I when to the left alone while Wes, Rui and Lance took the right - since it was a bigger part of the Tower.

# "Zorua! Zorua!" I called. I couldn't believe Eclipse lost her pokemon.

"Why would that pokemon would just get up and just leave!"

"That's a Trickers fox pokemon. It's loves to play tricks on people and turn into people from what I read up on it. So be careful." I said as we continued to look around as Rui stood in front of me as I looking under some tables. I raise my brow as she blushed when I looked at her. Her eyes shined a bright pink as my head when into a thick fog.

"Um... Rui...? Why aren't you looking around for Zorua?" I tried to shake it off but it was hard... was I falling for her?

"Well... I have something to tell you..."

"Um... can't it wa-?" I asked as my legs felt weak as she took a step closer to me.

"No!" She cried shyly as she blushed some more. I sighed... I couldn't tell if it was I'm so in love sigh or a tried sigh;

"Okay but hurry. We have to -" She kissed me on the check quickly as my eyes almost popped out of his head. I knew that Rui liked me but not like, like me. Before I could just fall onto the floor I held onto the table for support. What was wrong with me?!

"Rui...?" I asked, shocked.

"I've always like you Lance ever since you saved me the first time we met-" Before she had time to say anything else, Wes, another Rui and Eclipse came up.

"Hold it right there Zorua! Get back into your pokeball!"

I looked between the Rui then saw the black/dark purple tail what moved back and front. All the color from my face left as as Zorua giggled and ran off, turning back into a pokemon giving off it's joker's laugh. I looked at Rui, still having that lovey-dovey felling.

"I'll go after it!" Wes cried as Eclipse and Rui ran to my side.

"Are you okay...?: Eclipse asked as I blinked once and shook my head trying to pull my self together.

"Yeah. Let's go..." My voice melted like buttered as Eclipse just looked shocked. Her eyes almost popped out of her head!

"We gotta hurry and find Zorua!" She ran off as Rui quickly when to my side then took my hand as I blushed and pulled me along.

"ECLIPSE!"

"Hurry up!" Eclipse was only replied to Rui's call. "I'm sorry but come on! But we can deal with him later! Let's find Zorua and fast! We have to catch up with Wes!" Eclipse told us as we all nodded and ran off after in... in I think in the right way. #

{ Of course Zorua had to run off somewhere out of Wes's sight. Wes walking into a dark room which his eyes quickly got use to. The door slammed behind him. He turned his head as his felt his eyes glow and storm up.

"Stupid door..." He muttered. Before he could work on the door to open it back up he heard a crash within the room. He turned back and pulled out Umbreon's pokeball.

"Who's there? Come out now or prepare for a pokemon battle."

"Ow... it's me..." Eclipse suddenly called out softly. Wes put his pokeball away and called out;

"Where are you?"

"I fell on some boxes near the corner... I can't get up..." She muttered even softer as we walked over and helped her up carefully. She was warm, he could feel her body heat even from the gloves he wore. She wrapped her arms around him. It took him a minute to figure out that it was a hug.

"What are you doing in here? I thought you were with Lance and Rui...?"

"Well we split up going different ways. Lance is with Rui and I went alone. I found this secret room and fell in threw that way. But now it won't open." Her voice sounded almost like a child, she frowned a bit.

"It's okay. Let's go and break open that door!" Wes told Eclipse as before he could pull away she wrapped her arms around him as Wes started into her shinning pink eyes. Before, he could asked what was going on his mind was clouded. He felt a bit weak in the knees as pulled away from her to lean on the wall.

"W- what... why... I..."

"Ssshh..." She place a sweet smile on her lips, as Wes muscles when into a tight Arbok coil. Every time she took a step closer the more he wanted to kiss her. His throat was dry and burning as Eclipse wrapped her arms around his neck. He could smell her mint sent on her lips.

"Kiss me..." She whisper as Wes quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, he was unable to think at the moment. Lending down and right before he kissed her the door crash down as another Eclipse busted threw the door with her newly evolved Dragonair.

Rui and Lance was behind her. Wes turned back to see the Eclipse he was with had black small cat/fox ears.

"Zorua! Give it up!" Zorua giggled then kissed Wes check then changed back to normal running off before Dragonair could stop Zorua from leaving.

"Nice job Dragonair. I'll call on you again when I need you." Eclipse muttered as she returned her Dragonair to her pokeball then when to Wes side. Just like before everything turn hazy he just couldn't think straight.

"Wes... are you alright?" She asked as he grabbed her and kissed her hand.

"Wes!?" She asked shocked. Rui gasped at Wes's actions and Lance's who shyly wrapped his arms around Rui's waist.

"Oh boy..." Eclipse muttered. This couldn't be happening now. "Come on! We have to go!" She grabbed Wes's hand that tightly held onto her as they all ran out and after the fast pokemon.}

* Rui and Eclipse would, time from time, look back at the boys who still gave them at loving look.

"What are we going to do? They're like under a love spell!" Rui whisper to Eclipse making sure the boys didn't hear.

"They did! They got hit with Zorua's Attract. So we have to break up with them."

"We have to what-!?" Rui cried out a bit after Eclipse whisper to her.

"I know but it's the only way. And I got a plan to get Zuroa so I need Wes and Lance back to normal."

"Um... okay..." Rui and Eclispe turned to the boys that came to a quick stop.

"Lance!" Rui cried in a semi-angry voice as Rui looked back unsure as Eclipse gave her that look that said;

Keep going. Your doing great!

"I'm breaking up with you!" She finished angrily as Lance placed a shocked/scared look on his face.

"W-what...?" Both girls saw the color from his face fade away as Rui told him;

"I never loved you. So leave me alone! I never want to see you again!"

"I-I'll change Rui! Just don't leave me..." Lance almost cried out as Rui slapped him. Eclipse nearly jump back from Rui's actions. Wes didn't look toward Rui and Lance's way... his eyes stayed on Eclipse the whole time.

"NO! I HATE YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" She nearly screamed as that bright pink shine within his eyes disappeared as he all onto his knees then his hands. He was totally heart broken. He looked like he died inside. Rui looked at Eclipse as Eclispe stepped up to Wes.*

I took a breath as I step up to Wes.

"Wes..." I asked about to touch his face as he grabbed my hand and kissed, my wirst and started to work his way across it as I pulled away and cried;

"Stop that! Look! I don't love you! I never did!" I cried as Wes let out out a purr of a laugh, he tightly wrapped his arms around as he told me;

"I know your lying... I know you love me..." Now I had to get serious; just like Rui. I slapped him with as much force as Rui used. Wes staggered back a bit as that slammed a shock look that appeared on Lance face.

"I don't love you!" I cried as my voice got louder; "I HATED YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!" I turned away from him as I saw him fall to his knee then his hands. He was heart broken but that pink shine that was in his eyes where gone.

"Guys...?"

"Yeah..." They responded dryly to Rui's and mine voice.

"Come on! We got to catch Zorua and I need your guys help!" I cried as Wes muttered while rubbing his check,

"Okay... tell us what to do..."

"Need Umbreon, Espeon, and Gibite."

"Okay... here." They let there pokemon on off there pokeball. There pokemon looked at them worrily as they just shook there head and muttered that they were fine.

"Go Absol, Houndoom, Dragonair. Spotlight!" I called as I let them out of there pokeball.

"Ok Espeon - Umbreon your a pair, Absol - Houndoom your a pair, Dragonair and Gibite your a pair. Go look around and see if you guys and can find Zorua while you guys are doing that act like your in love with each other. And blush, stuff like that." Houndoom gave me an unsure look but they all nodded and head out.

"Come on, let's follow them!" Wes and Lance got up from the floor and ran after us but they still had that sad/crushed look within there eyes. Something in the back of my mind told me that they weren't out of Zorua move... at least not completely.

We saw Zorua angrily confront Houndoom and Abosl who would blush and walk in zinc. Did I see tears in her eyes...? I finally figured out who she really like - Houndoom!

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" I felt Zorua dark aura kick in as Absol growled, a playful growl, then turned back to Houndoom.

"Houndoom." Houndoom snorted, then he look away from Zuroa and purr when Absol and Houndoom rubbed there faces together. I had to say they were pretty good actors.

"I HATE YOU!" Zuroa cried out as she used Shadow Daze! It was a the strong Shadow move there is I step in the way as she jump into my arms and cried. Houndoom and Absol didn't look like they meant any harm they we're doing what I asked, they never meant to hurt Zuroa feelings.

"Ssshhh - it's okay! It's okay... Momma's here." Zuroa only cried harder. That when, if something clicked inside of Wes and Lance as they complete snapped out of her broken heart/love stage.

"What's going - OW!" They both cried at the same time as they rubbed there faces.

"Sorry about that guys... we'll make it up to you later." I told them both as there true color of there eyes appeared again.

"Why is Espeon and Umbreon out of there pokeballs?" Wes asked taking a step closer to me as Zuroa stopped crying and looked at him and screamed in a little kids voice;

"I HATE YOU TOO!" That when Lance step up next to a shocked Wes. Wes had that look that said;

What did I do?

"Now Zuroa-" Before Lance could finish Zorua screamed;

"YOU TOO!" Lance jumped back and looked at Wes. Wes shrugged in confusion.

"Are you guys not getting it? Zorua is heart broken..." Rui whispered to them. Hoping that Zorua didn't hear. She didn't, she was to busy crying in my arms.

"It's okay." I whisper as I hummed a soft song that quickly put the heart broken pokemon to sleep. Wes and Lance and I turned our pokemon into there pokeballs but Zorua didn't go in quietly. She would start screaming and crying every time I tried so after the third try I stopped and held her in my arms. She was fast asleep.

"How did your pokemon evolve Eclipse?" Lance asked, rubbing his face again as I said,

"As Dragonair evolved and broke down a door so we could get to Wes and Zorua."

"You didn't even battle it - you just cheered it on?" Lance continued to asked as I nodded as we all ran up the stairs. When we got to the second floor before we hit the stadium. Nascour was waiting. This floor was like a beautiful crystal battle field. I knew it was me and my pokemon's time to shine.

"Go."

"What?" Wes had a looked shocked on his face as I pulled out two of my one of my pokeballs.

"Go. I'll hold him off. I'll handle him."

"Oh and me two - Eclipse." Lady Venus called out in a angrily voice. She growled at me as Lance said;

"Are you sure."

"Yes go before they block the door." Lance ran out the second door with Rui behind him. Wes gave me a sad look at he gave me at the Shadow Pokemon Lab.

"There's no need to worry I'll be right up." I smiled as he pulled me into a quick kiss then muttered;

"You know when you say that - I worry more." And with that he ran out the second door as Lady Venus slammed it, somewhat cruse to her self that she didn't trap him.

"Zorua! Riolu! Go - Spotlight!" I called as Zorua snapped her eyes wide open and jumped onto the battle field as Riolu jumped out of his pokeball and onto the field. Zorua sent evil glares to Riolu look only look like;

What did I do?

She was in that I hate all boys stage. But, I know that Lady Venus Steelix is a boy so this is made Zorua even madder.

"Steelix! Go!"

"Metagross!" They appeared on the battle field as we called out,

"START!"

"Steelix! Double Edge!"

"Roilu! Aura Sphere! Zorua - Shadow Wave!"

"TAKE THIS!" Zorua cried out as a it's shadow arua covered it as it tackled Metagross to the ground with hard force knocking it out as Riolu took this time to hit Steelix as I cried;

"NOW CLOSE COMBAT!"

"MOVE OUT THE WAY!" Zorua tackled Steelix into the wall with massive force. Knocking it out also.

"No! I hate you!" Venus cried as she return Steelix to it's pokeball and ran out, never to be seen again.

Nascour then called out;

"Salamence, Walrein! Let's go!" They both appeared out on the field, as I quickly called out;

"Okay now Riolu, Close Combat! Zorua-" I stopped my sent short to see Zorua head smashing into Salamence knocking it out quickly. Roilu ran to Zorua and pushed her out the way as Walrien used Double Edge, crashing into Roilu. Roilu was sent flying next to my feet as Zorua was by his side quickly.

"No! Roilu! Why did you do that! I could have protected myself."

"Ro-Roilu..." Roilu whispered as he got up and Zorua blushed;

"You like me...?" She whispered every so softly as Riolu smiled and nodded as Walrein charged again with Double Edge.

Roilu stood up and gave Zorua a nod as he charged right at Walrien powering up a Aura Sphere as Zorua cried out;

"I like you too Roilu!" As tears started to come down her face as Roilu let off a bright light as Walrein shot back into the wall as he crashed into the wall. K.O.

When the light died down, Lucario was the one what was left standing. Lucario walked back and smiled at Zorua picking her up and touching his nose with her's. I tried really hard not to say aw. And, for me that's really hard as Nascour laughed.

"You think is over?"

"R- I mean Lucario, I'll handle this one... I'll finish this for you." Zuroa muttered as her red color turned blue - she was getting angry once more. As Zorua jumped out of his hands and onto the floor as I returned Lucario to his pokeball.

"Dragonair! It time for a little girl power!" I called she appeared on the battle field as Nascour called out his final two pokemon.

"Flygon! Alakazam! GO!"

"Dragonair! Zorua! Get ready for the end of this battle!"

"Phychic! Flamethrower!"

"Go Attract!" Zorua eyes shined that deadly pink as Flygon and Alakazam couldn't pull off a move as I called;

"OUTRAGE - DRAGONAIR!" Dragonair powered out covering it self with red light and white light as it hit both Flygon and Alakazam, knocking out Flygon with ease. Alakazam was bashed against the wall making a hole.

"NO! I will not lose! Go finish them! Psychic!"

"Zorua get in the way of the Psychic!" She did what I asked as I called out,

"Dragonair - OUTRAGE ONCE MORE!" Dragonair did what I asked and K.O. Alakazam. There was a blast of light coming for Dragonair as she evolved.

"DRAGONITE!" My Dragonite roared shaking the room as Zorua jumped within my arms as I got on Dragonite's back.

"GO EXTREME SPEED AND STEP ON IT!" I cried as Dragonite let out another powerful roar as she flapped her wings and burst off!

_- I just hope what I wasn't to late! - _ I thought to my self as Dragonite brusted down the door and off to the top!

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Bye! *wave*


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10 of Pokemon Colosseum!

## ~~~ means Lance is telling the story

~~~ mean Eclipse is telling the story.

{} ~~~~ means Wes is telling the story - in third person view

** ~~~~ means Rui is telling the story - in third person view.

_~ This means flashback_ ~

Also one more thing: _- Means someone is thinking- _

Now on with the story! ^_^

* * *

# Of course, they never made this easy. Darkim and Ein appeared in front of the door way that lead us to beet them for good.

"Get out of our way!" I called as Ein just shook his head.

"I'm not letting you go!"

"Then it's time for a pokemon battle! Sceptile! Gibite! Stand by for battle!"

"Are you sure you don't want me to help?" Wes asked as Lance just shook his head with a smile and told him,

"No. Go on. Your pokemon need all there strength to win this. Also Wes... I forgive you."

"Thank Lance. That really means a lot."

"Well your not getting no where!"

"Sceptile! Solar Beam! Gibite! Metor Smash! To the door now quick!" They both pulled off there move blasting down the door. "GO NOW WES!" Wes and wasted no time diving threw the door before a backup door could close on them.

"You'll pay for that! Go Crobat!" Darkim called out as Ein let out Magnezone.

"Go! Air Slash!"

"Go block it with Metor Crash!" Metors came down with a boom on both of the foe's pokemon as I called out;

"Sceptile! Frezy Plants! To finish this little battle!" Sceptile jumped over Gibite and landed on all fours as it used it moved K.O. both pokemon as the door reopened and they both ran out. Gibite roared as it evolved to his final form.

"GARCHOMP!"

"Garchomp thank you for everything, return." I put my new evolved pokemon back as Sceptile picked me up and swiftly ran out the door. In no time we were out in the huge stadium with people in there. #

{ "Wes stood with his Umbreon and Espeon as the Es Cade walks out and laughs."

"What are you doing here?!" Lance cried as Es Cade only said;

"To stop you from killing my prefect plan! And, Es Cade is only my cover up nice Mayor name. My name is Evice! Get ready to lose! Slaking! Scizor! GO!" They came out of there pokeball as both Wes's pokemon growled.

"Scizor! X-Cross! Slaking - Focus Punch!"

"Umbreon - Dark Wave! Espeon - Psychic!" Espeon stopped Scizor in it tracks and threw Scizor against Slaking as Umbreon used it's moved on them, knocking out Slaking and Scizor that the same time.

"GO - Salamence! Machamp!"

"Phychic! Dark Daze!" Wes called as Evice called out,

"Fire Punch! Dragon Breath!"

"Solar Beam!"

"HYPER BEAM! SHADOW DAZE!" They all heard as Evice pokemon flew back K.O. by all of the attack moved.

"Eclipse!" Wes called as she jumped down from her Dragonite's back and returned her to her pokeball.

"Go finished them painfully Slowking! Tyranitar!" Evice called out - those two were his last two pokemon.

"Cyndaquil - Shadow fire!" Wes called out as it against Slowking as Umbreon and Espeon used there two famous moves against it was well. It K.O. Slowking to the floor as Cyndaquil started to shine as they heard;

"QUILAVA!"

"Quilava! Shadow Punch!" Quilava gained a red/black hand as it attack Tyranitar. Knocking it to ground but not knocking it out.

"MY TURN! GO DRAGON RAGE!"

"No!" Eclipse called letting go of Zuroa dropping her to the floor and pushing Quilava out the way but getting trashed about by Dragon Rage. She flew back into the wall, slumping over - not moving... not breathing.

"ECLIPSE!" Everyone cried as Lance and Rui ran over as Wes and his pokemon kept Tyranitar busy.

"MOMMA!" Zuroa cried as she ran over she jumped in Eclipse lap while nudging her with her nose. "Momma! Momma! Wake up momma!" Zuroa cried as Lance looked down as Rui looked away. Zuroa tears flew from her eyes as Zuroa closed her eyes and reopened them,

"You hurt my momma... now...your gonna pay!" Zuroa cried out running in front of Quilava. Zuroa claws grew as there was a bright light as she charge at him, crying out;

"ZOROARK!"

"Zoroark! Ugh... SHADOW CLAW ATTACK!" Eclipse called while standing up, still a bit dizzy from the attack. Zoroark followed threw with full force as Tyranitar when down.

"It's over! Give up!"

"Oh it's not over! COME FORTH - MY SHADOW POKEMON - HO-OH!"

Ho-oh appeared over head with that shadow collar over on it's neck.

"Ugh... Wes called out the Entie, Raikou and Suicune! We have to save Ho-oh! He calling out for help!"

"Okay! LET'S GO!" The appeared out of there pokeball.

"ENTIE, RAIKOU, SUICUNE SAVE HO-OH!" Wes called as Entie roared was the only one that let its own fire power cover it.

"PLEASE SUICUNE! SAVE HO-OH!" Eclipse called as Zoroark and Houndoom when by Eclipse side. That's when Suicune roared as it covered it self with it's water.

"RAIKOU! PLEASE SAVE HO-OH!" Raikou followed Entie's and Suicune lead and covered it self with a yellow jolts. They next thing they knew they were off as they were just rays of blue, red and yellow light at they attack the necklace. It broke and turned to dust as Evice cried;

"NO! We'll meet again Wes!"

"HO-OH!" It cried as it used a fireball to blow down the helicopter from the sky.

"It's over." Wes said as the three dogs came back to Wes side. Ho-Oh circled once more before it cried out and flew away.

"You welcome Ho-Oh!" Eclipse cried as she knew that was the last and final time she'll be able to talk to that pokemon again.

"It's over Es Cade or should I say; Evice!" Duking called out with the police is arrested by them.

"Thanks again Wes. We own your our lives for stopping this. Thank you." Duking said holding out his hand as Wes took it.

"No - Duking thank you... because of all of you..." Wes looked back at Rui, Lance, Eclispe and the his pokemon. "I can final awaken from my dark nightmares... I've been having for so long." Duking smiled and walked off.

"Great going Umbreon. I knew that you could beet him." Eclipse stated as she gave him a wink.

"I only beat him with your guys helps. I'm the one that should be thanking you."

"No need... let's go home."

"Momma..." Zoroark purred happy as Eclipse return her pokemon as Lance and Wes did the same, expect for the three dogs. Wes helped Eclipse onto Suicune as Wes and Lance jumped onto Entie and Raikou. As they powered up again as they headed for Agate. Ready to beginning again.

The next day at Agate. They threw a huge party. Entie, Umbreon, Espeon, and Wes stayed under the nice tree as people danced, play games and hanged out with there pokemon as Eclipse did a few singing numbers alone and with Rui. They made a pretty good team... even Wes had to say.

"Thank you." Wes told Umbreon and Espeon that they purred.

"Your welcome, your our master, will stand by you until the very end."

"I'm glad to hear you say that. Enite. Gather up-" Wes was cut short by Eclipse joined by her Houndoom and Zoroark.

"Can I ride your Entie?" She asked with that, he couldn't say no to that smile.

"It fine. Enite just take her around but don't go too far out." Enite nodded as it stood up and jump down from the tree branch as Eclispe jumped on Enite's back.

"Return Zoroark." She said as she waved her hand at Houndoom. Within seconds they were off threw the forest. Rui and Lance came up holding hands as Lance asked;

"Was that Eclipse?"

"Yeah... she'll be back soon."

"Where's Raikou and Suicune?" Both dogs let out yawns from the tree branches.

"Come on Lance let's go me and you tag team against Eclipse and Eclipse."

"Okay - I'm up for that battle what about you Wes."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" Rui asked as Wes placed on a smile.

"Because, since my job is done, I have to keep moving on. That's what pokemon trainers do. I would love to stay but I can't stay here forever, there's other parts of this world I haven't even seen so when Entie get's back, I'm leaving."

"You are! Eclipse will be hurt!"

"Well I would ask her to come with me but she has a family and friend here... I could never ask her to give that up."

"Because you did it a long time ago...?" Lance asked putting on a sad smile, taking off his shades. Wes stared into Lance eyes for a few minutes as Wes placed on another sad smile and nodded. He turned away and recalled his pokemon to there pokeballs.

"Lance..., can you do me a favor...?"

"Sure what it is Wes?"

"Take care of Eclipse for me." Lance nodded as Wes when to pack up his hover bike. } (Me: I bet you guys forgot that one. Didn't you? ^^)

Entie came to a stop as we were have way threw a sunny forest. The sunny hit threw the tree's. That's when I saw a shadow of a human... I could barely make it out when it look like it was staring at me until it turned and disappeared;

"Houndoom! Go a head and see if you can find anything..." Houndoom nodded roared and headed off.

"Entie let's go." Entie won't move, it's stayed where it stood.

"Please Entie! I'll make Wes give you double pokemon food tonight!" I cried out a bit as Entie snorted but walked and slowly jogged in following Houndoom. Houndoom appear back to us as I saw something shine in my eyes as something knocking me off Entie. I cried out when I hit the ground.

{ Wes was done and walking back now, looking for Entie. They should have been back by now. Lance went by his side as they heard a girl scream.

"Eclipse!" They cried at the same time as Suicune and Raikou when to there side. They got on and road to where Eclipse was screaming at. }

"Momma!" Zoroark cried out, coming out of it's pokeball. It's claws covered by darkness as Entie growl along with Houndoom.

"What a shame..." A voice ringed in my ears.

"Who are you?"

"You shouldn't be worried about that."

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

"Togikiss - Shadow Rush!"

"Shadow Daze! Dark Pluse!" They used there move but they didn't match up to that one shadow pokemon. Entie used it's Shadow moved but Entie knocked back on it's feet.

"No! Zoroark! Houndoom!"

"We won't give up, Momma hang on..." Zoroark cried out trying to stand up but it was no good they couldn't stand, they were to badly hurt.

"Call them off or else..." The voice ranged. I still couldn't see my vision was still dark.

"Stop! Don't attack anymore!" I cried eyes forming within my eyes.

"Momma..."

"Hound... hound... hound... SHA-SHADOWHOUND!" I opened my eyes just a bit to see Houndoom to evolve into Shadowhound. It attack the Togekiss as it was no strength for it either. It laid by Zoroark side, hurt.

"No! Shadowhound - stop! I don't want to lose you!"

"N... no. You are my master and I will protect you!" He roared as there was a blast of light as Shadowhound evolved. Lucky I could see now.

He had a new look. A small jackle skull hung around it's neck as it had a body of a ninetails but it in a jackal form but it was as big as Entie's. It had pure black fur. It's long ear had two white stripes, and long it's body, legs and two long thick tails... just two stripes. It horns grew long and sharp but didn't coil - it just had a hump and that's it. His eyes were a bright hazel color as grew out long silver claws. On it's back was silver spikes, shinning like crystal within the light.

"ETERNALHOUND!" It cried as it charge at the pokemon.

"Togekiss! Shadow Mist! We'll meet again..." The person let out a evil laugh as Eternalhound came back to my side and helped me up along with Zoroark and Entie. Eternal spikes return to it's back as Wes and Lance final came on the seen.

"Are you alright?" Wes asked me as he jumped off a Suince and came to my side.

"Yes... I'm fine... just a headache."

"We heard you scream are you- whoa..." Lance started as his eyes when onto Enteralhound.

"Is that your Houndoom?"

"Yes. It evolve from Shadowhound to protect me from a while Togekiss." Zoroark then said;

"Momma-"

"I'm fine." Enteralhound when to my side and Zoroark help me on his back.

"Let's go back." Wes said, his voice hard and cold like ice. I haven't heard that tone of voice in a long time he must have been really worried. Lance must have been too, we got back, I went back home and when to sleep. Somehow I knew when I woke up Wes was going to be gone.

# "How long as it been, Lance?" Rui asked as I pulled her into my lap.

"Just a few hours. It's almost nine now. We should let her sleep."

"What about the meeting? She'll hate us if we she's misses it."

"I know but still. I'll go check on her." Rui got out of my lap as I walked have way up stairs as Eclipse walked down with her Enternalhound by her side.

"I thought you were asleep."

"I was but I woke up, I couldn't miss the town meeting." I sighed and said;

"Okay grab a coat, it's time to go. Enternalhound didn't change back?"

"No. He wouldn't change back until, I'm truly safe from harm."

"Oh... okay..." I told her as we all left. We when to Eagun house and everyone from town was there. I was a bit shocked to see everyone had enough to move about and everything.

"Okay , let's go to our first order."

"To thank the hero's that save all of pokemon... Lance, Eclipse and our granddaughter - Rui!" Rui's grandmother called as we stood as everyone cheer and clapped. We sat back down as someone from town came walking in.

"I knew it!" The man screamed as everyone started to whisper.

"What's wrong...?" Eagun asked the man as he cried out angrily;

"Wes! He attacked my pokemon with his Shadow POKEMON!" Everyone gasped.

"No. That's no true." Eclispe protested as Eagun sshh's her.

"I'm sure that wasn't true, he left hours ago."

"Well he came back and attacked me, if I didn't run away he would have killed me! He's no hero! He's still evil!"

"No!" Eclipse gasped, she looked him, she looked like she was about to cry. Everyone came into a up roar then yelling taking sides as Eclipse stood and and scream;

"STOP! EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP AND BE QUITE!" Everyone be came quite and they turned to her.

"I'M SO SICK AND TRIED OF EVERYONE NOT LISTENING TO ME! EVERY TIME WHENEVER I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY HERE, NO ONE EVER LISTEN!"

"Eclipse..." I muttered as she payed me no mind.

"HOW COULD YOU ALL THINK THAT SOMEONE WHO HAS BEEN IN DARKNESS SINCE THEY WERE BORN?! THEY CAN'T JUST RELAPSE BACK! WELL YOU ALL SICKEN ME!" Her voice broke as she voice became low and horse. "I know Wes couldn't have done this because only has a few Shadow Pokemon left, which are the three dogs and Quilava... there no way he would use it against people unless a battle even then, he would use his Espeon and Umbreon..." She trailed off as she grabbed her coat as I called;

"Eclipse! Wait! Where are you going!?"

"Anywhere but here Lance... anywhere but here." She told me as left out into the heavy storm. Before I could follow her Eagun put a hand on my shoulder.

"Let's give her a minute."

"No, we don't have a minute. I'm going to go and see if she's okay."

When I walked out I saw her knocked out in someone's arms.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" I cried as the person let out a dark laugh as they disappeared into darkness. "ECLIPSE!" I cried as Sceptile came out of her pokeball and evolve into Scepflower.

"Master... don't worry - we'll find her..."

"I know... but isn't that your first after evolved form?"

"No - it's my second and final one like Eternalhound. My first one I skipped because your heart was in more danger."

"We have to go and find Eclipse!"

"Master, I would love to but we can't go out in this weather. Let's look in the morning."

"Scepflower!" Scepflower put a hand on my shoulder as she told me,

"Do not worry - we will get her back. I swear." Scepflower got out one of her blades to cover me for the rain as we when back. But, then next morning me and Rui left and headed out to find Eclipse. #

{ Wes stopped as Phenac town. After that long night of ran. He was surprised that he wasn't sick. That's when he got a message on his PD*A.

If you want your girlfriend back - met me in front of Team Sangem building.

Wes growled as kicked his bike into gear.

"Espeon!"

"Umbreon!" He looked down at them before he drove off.

"What's going on?" Umbreon asked and Espeon asked right after;

"Is everything alright?"

"They got Eclipse. I told Lance to keep her safe." He growled as he drove off as fast as he could to go over there. To save Eclipse life.}

* * *

Me: That the end of this chapter/part! Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11 of Pokemon Colosseum!

## ~~~ means Lance is telling the story

~~~ mean Eclipse is telling the story.

{} ~~~~ means Wes is telling the story - in third person view

** ~~~~ means Rui is telling the story - in third person view.

_~ This means flashback_ ~

Also one more thing: _- Means someone is thinking- _

Now on with the story! ^_^

* * *

{Wes walked onto Team Snagem ground - glaring.

"Give her back before I blow up the whole place!" Wes called out angrily. As Copy, walked out. Wes only talked to Copy once but he has never seen what he really looked like, right now Copy looked like him.

"Why are you doing this Copy?"

"Because Wes! I'm so tried of you getting everything I wanted. You got the fame, friend, even the girl. Yet you still run away from it all why?"

"Those are my reason and I don't have to share them with you." Wes snapped as the last Shadow Pokemon came out dragging a tied up Eclipse.

"Eclipse!" Wes said about to run to her as Copy warned,

"Take a step - I'll kill her." Wes orbs got stormy dark. They were dangerous.

"Espeon!"

"Umbreon!" They called out to Togekiss as it just glared at them.

"Let her go Copy! I won't asked you again!"

"Oh - if this girl life means anything to you - I think you would be a little nicer to me." Copy walked over as he touched her face. Wes could feel the dark jealous build, he keep it in check because he was scared Copy was going to hurt her. "Doesn't that make you burn inside that you can't protect her..." Copy kissed her cheek as Wes shouted out;

"Get your hands off her!" Espeon and Umbreon responded by growling as Copy pulled away as Eclipse opened up her eyes, but only a little.

"Wes... run... get out of here... his Shadow Pokemon... it's too strong..."

"Don't give up on me now Eclipse." Wes told her as Togekiss attacked her.

"Let's battle Copy."

"Okay. But, only to Shadow pokemon to Shadow Pokemon."

"Fine - Quilava! GO!" It appeared out on the field as Copy's Togekiss and Quilava when at it. After a few more hit Quilava got blind sided and knocked to the ground.

"You cheater!" Wes called as Copy just laughed, his laugh. "You do it all the time. I don't see why your complaining now."

"I don't cheat." Wes snarled as Quilava stood up as it evolved into Typhlosion.

"TYPHLOSION!"

"GO Typhliosion! SHADOW SAVE!" Typhlosion sucked up all of the Shadow aura in the and charged at Togekiss knocking it self out, but it soul was finally free.

"Thank you Typhliosion, return."

"Umbreon, Espeon! Your next! SPOTLIGHT!" They jumped onto the field as Togekiss got back up, quickly. They battle when on but Togekiss was too strong for his pokemon before Copy could pull off the final blow they heard;

"SOLAR BLADE SLASH!"

"THUNDER!" Scepflore and Plusle blocked the attack from hitting Espeon and Umbreon the only down side, Wes got hit as he flew back.

"UMBREON!"

"ESPEON!" Wes tried to get up but he couldn't his side was bled as Lance and Rui when over and helped him up.

"YOU WILL PAY!" Espeon and Umbreon cried as there was a flash of bright light as they evolved into there second forms.

Espeon had the body of a ninetail with shinning pink fur. It gem on it head was a heart now with angel wings next to it. It's V tail turned into four V tails with psychic wave around it. She had thick fur on her chest and legs. Her claws were a crystal clear and long. She had long sharp fur going down her back as she still had the same ears and eyes. And a sun necklace.

"SOLAREON!"

As for Umbreon he had the same body as Espeon and Eternalhound but it was a jet black - pure black fur. On it's forehead as a crest moon that shined as it still had the diamonds on it's legs and it long thick but thin tail. It ears grew long and its ears where a bright - rich maroon red. On it's chest was a crest moon necklace as it claws where a crystal color as well - but sharp. The diamonds shined a blue and yellow on and off slowly.

"LUNAREON!"

"GO! LUNAR CREST BLAST AND ANGEL SUNLIGHT GEM! TO FINISH OFF THIS BATTLE!"

"DON'T FORGET ABOUT US! GO SOLAR BLADE SLASH!"

"GO PLUSLE THUNDER!"

"ETERNALHOUND! DARKNESS DESTRUCTION!" Eternalhound came out of it's pokeball and used it moved against Togekiss. When the light died. The mechain Togekiss was broken.

"NO!"

"Give up Copy! It's over!" Wes called as he help Eclipse up.

"Never I-"

"PLUSLE GO SING!" Rui called as Plusle let out a soft tone that make copy fall over - 100% asleep.

"Nice going Rui." Eclipse said as they gave each other a hi-five.

"Thanks. I knew Plusle would need it the most."

"Let's get back home."

"We can't just leave him here." Wes stated as Duking road up.

"So that's the Wes impostor. Don't worry I got him. Copy will be be in jail so you'll never have to worry again."

"Thanks Duking but how did you know to find us?" Eclipse asked Lance waved his hand her way. She laughed.

"This morning we were looking for you when we came across Duking."

"Well there's no more to explain then." Wes said as Duking grabbed up Copy and left as Wes and the others left too. Back at Agate as Wes once again was out on his bike, packing up to go. Lunareon and Solareon stated out under a near by tree with Eternarlhound. Scepflower was laying under a tree branch as Plulse was safe back inside her pokeball.

"Entie, Suicune, Raikou. Come out." Wes called as they appeared in fornt of him. He lead them down and pure there soul.

"I'm not letting you go but you can live in the wild but you have to check in with me... can you do that?" The three dogs nodded as the bowed to Wes and in the next second they were gone, off to live in the wild but not freely.

"So your really leaving this time...?" Eclipse asked him as he turned to face her.

"Yes."

"Why can't you stay?" She asked as he gave her that look of;

_You know why I can't._

"Just because your a trainer doesn't mean you can't rest and stay a bit."

"True but you know that's not my style of living." Eclipse bit her lip and took a step closer putting her hand on his arm.

"Then let me come with you." Wes looked shocked, but quickly recovered before she could see it.

"You can't."

"Why not? It's it because I'll hold you back or something?"

"No." He sigh and kissed her then muttered;

"Because I love you and everyone need you here."

"Lance is fine. He has a strong team."

"I mean... what about your mom?"

"My mom is fine. She knew sooner or later I was going to leave home on my adventure. Let me come with you. Because, I'm not letting you go alone." Eclipse stared down Wes. She wouldn't ease up. After another minute he sighed then smile and pulled her into a another kiss.

"Somehow I knew you were going to say that..." He muttered as pulled away from Eclipse and pulled off that extra seat to his hover bike.

"What are you going to do with that?" Rui asked walking up to them with Lance behind her.

"I'm not sure."

"I'll take care of it." Lance said pulling it to the side.

"Thank. Lunareon. Solareon. It's time to go."

"You too Eternalhound." They return to there pokeballs as Scepflower when to Lance side.

"So did we pure all our pokemon?"

"Yes but Zoroark. I'm leaving her a Shadow Pokemon."

"Why?" Lance asked looking worried.

"Because she asked me if it was okay. It the only way she can speak human if she's a Shadow Pokemon anyway beside. Deep down we both know there no way of pure her without her mom. And, so far all we know is dead. But she happy as she is and as a trainer and her 'mother'. I don't want to messed that up." Eclipse put air quotes around mother.

Lance pulled Eclipse into a deep hug as she returned it.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I'm gonna become a pro and travel the world. Just like you guys. But - I'm gunna stay home for a bit."

"I'm gonna stay home while Lance is away and raise different types of pokemon."

"That's great." Eclipse told them.

"Before you guys go. Let's have a double pokemon battle."

"Okay."

"Let's go." Eclipse said as they called out our pokemon. No matter how or which way - it still ended up the same: A tie.

"Thanks for the great battle Lance. I wouldn't expect anything less." Wes said as they shook hands.

"Same here."

Rui and Eclipse talked a bit before Wes and Eclipse got on there bike and drove off.

"I think I opened up a gym here." Lance muttered to himself as when to go talk to Eagun as Rui when to the pokemon center to learn more about pokemon. }

* * *

A year and a half later.

* * *

{ As Wes pulled up it stilled looked the same. Nothing much has changed about him but he a gotten a bit more taller and wiser. His pokemon where stronger then before but still in great care. Eclipse when her own way for a bit, he wonder if she was okay.

"Wes! Oh my god! Is that really you?!" Rui called, she was older - her hair grew out a bit and she wore pokemon nurse outfit.

"Yes. Nice too see you again. Is Lance here?"

"Yes! He got in last night! He opened up a Gym near the old battling ground. Tell him I said hi - okay?"

"Alright." Wes walked down to see the end of a pokemon battle, both knocked out.

"Nice going Zoroark!" Eclipse called as she went over to her Zoroark as Lance walked over to his Togekiss.

"You did great. Now take a rest."

"I'm impressed Lance, you haven't lost your touch a bit."

"I could have said the same thing about you."

"Hey!" Wes waved down as they waved back. Wes ran down and met up with them. He got a kiss form Eclipse and a hi-five from Lance.

"So how have you been?" Lance asked as Wes held out his Champion badge.

"Wow! For what region?" Eclipse exclaimed as Wes told them;

"Here and Sinnoh."

"Wow - so what's next?"

"I was thinking... why don't we all go on a adventure... since it's been awhile."

"That sounds good with me. I need to level up my pokemon to beet Eclipse here." Lance said pulling her into a hug.

"In your everlasting dreams!"

"Let's Rui so we can go."

"Okay." They met up with Rui who was getting off from work as they told her about the plan.

"Um... okay that sound great. Isn't that right Plusle? Zebstrika?" They cheered out in happiness as she said;

"Okay then, I'm in!"

"Alright! Let's go!" Eclipse said as Wes and Eclipse got on the hover bike while Lance build his own bike for himself. Rui got on as she returned her pokemon as they drove off.

"SO! WHAT'S THE NEXT STOP?!" Lance called over to Wes as he called back to make sure everyone could hear;

"WHO'S KNOW?! BUT WHEN WE THINK IT'S RIGHT - LET'S STOP!"

"I LIKE THAT ANSWER!" Eclipse stated right after as Rui laughed as they drove off into as the sun hit high over head. But, for them... it was a new adventure, a new... beginning. }

* * *

Me: That's the end! Please review and message me! ^^ Bye! *Waves*


End file.
